Betrayal Of The Worst Kind
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: COMPLETE Harry is betrayed, not just by Dumbledore but his friends Hermione and Ron on top of that his lover has been involved. However, true love may just beat Dumbls manipulations in the end. sshp Harry bests them at their own game mlpreg slash
1. Chapter 1

Betrayal of the worst kind

Author:

DebsTheSnapeFan

' ' – thoughts

" " - speaking

Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat with a cup of tea in the headmaster's office wondering what the man wanted. He was getting sick of tending to two masters all the time.

It was more than two months into summer and he'd hardly had any time to himself. Luckily he did not have to wait to long before the headmaster came in.

"Ah Severus you are here, good." said Albus. "Lemon Drop?"

"No I don't want one of your blasted candies. What do you want Albus?" Severus growled.

"What happened last night Severus?" asked Albus referring to the Death Eaters meeting the night before.

"That man is getting more insane as the days go by. He wants me to befriend Potter and then become his 'boyfriend' before handing him over" said Severus.

"Hmmm…Well that does work out fine" Albus mumbled.

"What works out fine?" questioned Severus; though he had a feeling he was not going to like the answer.

"Well, I think you should just go along with the plan Severus, I'm sure everything will work out " said Albus.

"You do know you are asking me to get together with Potter? The boy I hate fact loath?" said Severus sounding as though he could not believe his ears.

"Well I'm sure everything will work out. He is seventeen now after all. Most people in the wizarding world are bonded at that age," said Albus.

"I'm not bonding to Potter" Severus gritted out.

"Fine then you will get together with him and when the time comes you will take him to Voldemort. He has trained all last year, he should be ready for it," said Albus;

As though he did not have a care in the world.

"What and I get thrown in Azkaban for betraying the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Severus.

"That's the beauty of it. The boy won't tell, I will make sure he is unable to speak of what happened if you like," said Albus.

"What if Potter can't do it?" asked Severus somewhat smugly.

Albus returned his own smirk and said, "Oh he will do it alright" said Albus.

"I won't be doing this unless I have solid proof that he can kill the Dark Lord. I'm not giving him over so that we lose the war. As much as I hate to admit it, he is probably the best chance we have" said Severus.

"Do you honestly think I would let you take Potter to Voldemort if I did not think he is ready Severus?" asked Albus losing his twinkle.

"I don't know. I just want to make sure," snapped Severus.

"Ah! Because he is your last chance?" asked Albus amused mocking Severus.

"That's right" Severus gritted out.

"To think you owe another Potter a life debt Severus, perhaps you're better off killing Potter and saying he died killing Voldemort. At least then I would not have to put up with him..." said Albus with a smirk 'Another thing is that the Potter money would all go to me. After all James and Lily did give me the money to hold onto until their son is of age'

"Fine but how am I to convince him of friendship and beyond anyway? I mean I cannot change over night can I?" asked Severus with a sigh.

"Well, I will portkey Potter to America for the rest of the summer with you. Then you will have all the time you need to get to know him," said Albus.

"What? I have to spend what's left of my summer holed up with him? Are you mad? Wait no don't answer that." snapped Severus knowing no matter what he did the man would get his way. "Fine. I'll put up with the brat. But do not expect me to like it, or to even have him come back in one solid piece."

"Good, good; go and get packed then" said Albus stuffing a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Interfering old coot" snapped Severus as he left the old man's office.

Twenty minutes later, Severus sat in his quarters with a journal that could only be opened by him sitting on his lap. Severus was writing in it for the first time that year as he had the feeling that he would explode if he didn't

…The old fool wants me to get with Potter now, agreeing with the Dark Lords scheming. That's something I didn't see coming. Potter is definitely going to get what's coming to him, I wonder if he knows the old man is manipulating every move he makes…

So I will be taking Potter to the Dark Lord at the end of the year I certainly look forward to the look on the boys face when he learns I have been playing him for the fool. Though honestly, a part of me hopes that Potter turns down my advances, because if he doesn't, then he is just as thick as I have always believed him to be.

I'm going for a long drink before I go and get packed for this 'vacation'. This is going to be the most disgusting mission I have ever done. Seduce Harry Potter. I'll have to remember to scrub myself raw when I get back. At least I will have the pleasure of killing the brat when this is all said and done. Mind you I won't be throwing the Killing Curse at him, as he seems to be immune. It just would not do to have it back fire on me. The Gods know it's happened before…

S.


	2. Chapter 2

' ' -Thoughts

" " -Speaking

Chapter 2

"Headmaster?" asked Harry confused.

The man had told him that he would not be getting out of the house until the end of the summer, and that he was too busy to come. There was also an order member there teaching him all they could, which was impossible he knew more than half of the Aurors in the order. He had gone into depression after his godfather's death, and tried to kill himself. Dumbledore had gotten to him in time; he knew it had something to do with the wards. It was there and then he had known that he was just a pawn and that Dumbledore knew how he was treated at home. He had stopped trusting anyone, and then he was taken to a safe house and had spent the last year learning everything. Slowly he had stopped being depressed and planned, he would kill Voldemort and then he would leave and live his own life.

He was not going to let Dumbledore control his life. He was seventeen years old! Ron even controlled his own life; he would kill himself before letting the man control him forever. He would play his part and that's that.

"You're sending me on holiday to America?" asked Harry as though he could not believe his ears.

He knew either it was another plan to get him under the man's thumb or there was something the man wanted him to do. He just needed to find out what it was before playing his part again. On the other hand, maybe the man was really letting him have a break knowing he had control over his pawn and had learned everything he could. Either way it suited him fine, he was still hopefully going to get a rest from being in this disgusting too cold house.

"Yes, I want you to have some fun this summer before coming back to Hogwarts. Your friends miss you," said Albus Dumbledore eyes twinkling.

"Thank you sir" stuttered Harry playing the awed golden boy.

"Your welcome my boy" said Albus his eyes twinkling even more.

"How will I be getting there?" asked Harry acting confused.

He of course had read all the travel means books; he knew that there were portkeys that could get you over there. You could floo but you would need to make many stops before you actually get there, you can't apparate into America. You cannot apparate out of your country without ending up at the passport control area. If they do not recognize your magic then that's where you would end up and even as a witch or wizard you need a passport.

"I'm sorry my boy, but you will be using a portkey," said Albus looking sorry.

Harry knew that he was not sorry. He was never sorry. Harry felt a small measure of hurt that the man was only using him as a pawn. Respecting and thinking of the man as a grandfather for a long time was hard to stop and forget. He just wondered if he would have been manipulated if his father and mother were still alive, or if he would have used Neville Longbottom. He knew what the Prophecy was all about and he was sure that the man would have used Neville if he himself had not been alive.

"That's fine headmaster. Shall I go pack?" asked Harry happily.

"No need my boy, I withdrew some money from my vault and got you some new clothes everything for going on holiday. Do not worry about taking my money after all the training you've done; you deserve it" said Albus his eyes twinkling.

Harry knew that Dumbledore had taken money from his vault because he knew that the man would never waste a penny on him. He just wondered how the man could get into his vaults. When this was all said and done he was going to have a word with Gringotts. The man should not have a way to get into his vault that was his. Only he, Sirius, and his parents should have access. Sirius, because he is Harry's magical guardian and his parents because they were his obviously.

"Really? New clothes for me?" asked Harry feigning shock.

"Of course the portkey will be ready for you to go in five minutes," said Albus softly.

"Thank you sir" said Harry smiling.

Inside he growled. He could not wait until he killed Riddle so he could get away. He could never leave the world to Voldemort; he was not leaving the Wizarding world. He would not leave a place he thought of as his home, no he was staying. He was just not going to let Dumbledore use him, and make sure to stay away from the bastard. He needed to find a job though; he was not sure how much money he had he did not want to spend it all. He had no idea he had enough to last him one million life times.

"Its ok dear boy, like I said you deserve it," said Albus rolling his eyes inwardly.

Albus could hardly believe how easy it was to manipulate the boy; not that it bothered him much. He was looking forward to getting rid of the brat for good at the end of the year. He had too much power and too many fans. Albus knew people in the ministry were thinking about a nominating Harry for Minister of Magic if he accepted it. Albus had never been nominated no matter what he had done, just handed the Headmasters job. Of course, he had contacts inside the Ministry but that was not enough for him. The thought of the boy with no experiences in office angered him. Everything was falling into place for the headmaster and he was happy, whether the plans would stay that way or not, was still to be seen.

"Here we go two minutes Harry," said Albus.

Taking the bag that probably had a bottomless spell on it as well as weightless on it, Harry grabbed the portkey from Dumbledore. He knew that the Headmaster would not leave him there unprotected, so someone was going to be at the other side. Nothing on earth could have prepared to meet the person who was looking after him on the other end.

It was none other than Severus Snape.

Who looked to Harry drop-dead gorgeous, black shorts on, with sandals and a small black shirt that you would find underneath a shirt. The shirt must have been on at some point but it was off now. His hair was washed and his face was nicer than Harry had ever seen it, his nose was no longer broken, and crooked but straight and smaller looking.

He no longer looked like a shade of sour milk but a nice golden color. Shaved muscled legs and flexed arms, he looked great.

'Wow' was all Harry's mind screamed at him. 'No wonder he wears robes like he does people would be drooling all over him'.

"Potter" snapped Severus bringing Harry out his thoughts.

'Get those thoughts out of your head! He has never liked you never will! Moreover, if make a move on him, Dumbledore will know so fast your bloody head would spin! And you have kept it secret so far so cool it and answer the man' thought Harry.

"Sorry sir, don't like portkeys much," said Harry getting up and brushing the sand from his clothes.

The clothes he had on right now were his cousin's hand-me-downs, something Harry was going to gladly burn before school returned. He had a good number of

Galleons with him and was going to get new clothes. Or what he needed anyway just depends on what is in the bag he had with him. The bag was more of a hold all.

"Its fine Potter just get a move on" said Severus gruffly.

He had to stop himself from spitting more nasty comments. Grimacing at what the boy was wearing, 'he could hardly believe he was doing this. The boy was old enough to be his son if he had one; he had gone to school with the boy's father. What made Dumbledore even think Potter would fall for him, better yet that the boy was gay? Mind you Dumbledore seemed to know more about you than the person does' thought Severus.

"Where are we going?" asked Harry curiously.

There were many cottages along the sandy shores; they all looked abandoned somewhat. Perhaps the people that own them had moved else were. There were only four or five cottages all together greatly spaced out. They would need binoculars to actually see what the other people were doing they were too small to make out what they were doing.

"Where do you think? To the cottage" said Severus trying his best not to sound sarcastic.

"Oh" said Harry.

He decided not to bother asking a bunch of insane questions and followed his teacher quietly. He normally would have done anything to annoy Snape, but he decided he did not want to. He did not want to annoy Snape all summer; he just wanted to enjoy what he could of his first holiday. He just hoped that Snape was not going to be his guard all summer. Knowing that the man was a spy he knew that it was impossible for him to stay all the time.

"Come on" said Severus as Harry kept looking around.

"all right, all right!!" said Harry rolling his eyes at the man.

'Always the impatient one' thought Harry amused at his teacher's face. 'The man so does not suit that look the way he is dressed' mused Harry with an internal smirk.

"You will treat me with respect Potter," snapped Severus.

'This is going to be harder than I thought, the brat has no bloody respect for his elders and I'm supposed to get with him Hmmm…perhaps I will just tell the

Headmaster he is not gay and be done with it' thought Severus.

"Yes Sir" said Harry, more than a little sarcastically.

"Right Potter this is where you're staying, stay out of the potions lab and my room which is on the left and we will be just fine" Severus finished off the sentence with a sneer.

"I take it that's my room?" asked Harry wanting to go to sleep, as he'd been up all night.

"Yes" said Severus speaking normally again.

'I like it when he speaks normally without his sarcastic remarks and snarls. His face looks years younger too' thought Harry as he walked away. Not even looking back once, he did not see the potions master give a sigh. And think,

'Perhaps he is not gay and defiantly not interested in me, perhaps I can just take him to the dark lord at the end of the year no bloody fooling around' thought Severus going to his own room.

Harry opened the door to his room, and found it a nice red color, no gold in it and Harry found he liked it. All Harry could think was 'it's nice, but it has to go'.

Harry, who was good at wandless magic, flung his hand at the walls and watched as the red faded out and leaving a nice cool color of blue behind. Smiling he changed the color of the carpet to cream and his bedding to silver. 'Much better' Harry said to himself.

Collapsing on his bed he looked in his hold all and took out some clothes, it was far too hot to wear the clothes he had on. Changing the color of the clothes he had, after grimacing at the shades, he did not even bother getting under the covers. Rolling over onto his side, he took of his glasses and slept.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry slept for quite a while. Severus made his dinner, making sure it was enough for two people. He had a Potter brat too feed after all; he was skinny as hell, and he needed to eat. No concern on his part what so ever, just making sure the brat lived until next year. He wondered what the brat was getting up to in his room; he had not even heard the furniture knocking around or anything, that in itself was suspicious.

Severus opened the door, and held back a gasp; the room was nicer than his was. He knew for a fact that it had been red before he came; Dumbledore had been the one to actually do it. He was confused to why he would possibly want to change the color of his room, after all this was nothing like Gryffindors Golden boy.

The clothes he was wearing were different from the ones he had on earlier. The old disgusting clothes lay at the feet of his bed; they were not even fit for burning thought Severus as he wrinkled his nose up at them. Looking at the boy, for the first time could not deny that the boy was nice looking.

His hair was longer than normal, without his glasses covering his face, he looked less young and more mature. He even saw bits that were his mother in him, and bits that were just Harry. Standing there, he gulped wondering for the first time, if it was up to him to even judge the fate of the boy. No matters how much he hated the boy did he have the right to actually kill him? Shaking his head, he decided to not think on this. Dumbledore did not want him to feel sorry for the boy, not that he did everything Dumbledore told him. Only what he liked, he knew Dumbledore was manipulative and so was Voldemort. Having two masters were annoying, but it was the price he had to pay for joining Voldemort in the first place. Putting up with them both is better than being in Azkaban any day.

"Potter!" snapped Severus,

"Mm…" was Harry's only reply, he was too tired to actually wake up.

"POTTER!" yelled Severus getting impatient.

"What?" asked Harry getting up and putting his glasses on his face.

"Dinner is ready," said Severus.

"You made my dinner? Should I be worried?" asked Harry jokingly.

Severus had to leave the room, for if he had stayed he would have smiled. He could not start liking the boy, Severus berating himself. This was not Dumbledore's plan, growling he began eating his dinner fast.

Harry came in five minutes later, in the same clothes as Severus had seen him sleep in. eating his dinner, he looked around to see what there was to drink.

His dinner had been great, but he was thirsty.

"What? No pumpkin juice?" said Harry sarcastically.

Severus again got up from the table and walked out of the room, he did not know where Harry had gotten that attitude but he did not like it. It was the attitude that his Slytherins had, and he liked his Slytherins. He was beginning to like Harry Potter, or maybe just dislike him less. Either way this could not be happening, mind you thought Severus, I will still be glad when he is no longer in my life thought Severus happily.

He stayed in his room, marking Potions essays, and giving witty insults on every paper. Being a spy there was some benefits, one being the fact that he could act how he liked. Being horrible to Gryffindors, making sure his Slytherins won the house cup and Quidditch cup. He got of with it, because Dumbledore knew that is what Voldemort expected of him. Smirking at the thought he continued, he was not on Dumbledore's side, but not on Voldemort's side either.

He did not do anything for anyone but himself, or for the interest of himself.

Smelling fire, he cursed he could not leave Potter alone for a minute, wondering what the hell was on fire, he jumped from his room. Running out, he found that the fire was coming from outside. Blinking he walked out of the cottage and down to where Potter was and looked at what he was doing. He found Harry burning the rags and lots of other clothes that looked the same. Deciding to let the boy do it, he seemed to get satisfactions from seeing them burn.

"That mess better not be there in the morning Potter, or you will be cleaning that as well as the cottage. Especially the dungeons, they are really messy" Severus smirked.

Rolling his eyes without turning around, he had expected something like that from his teacher. So he replied,

"Aye, Sir. Any detention is worth seeing these clothes burn," said Harry with a smirk.

"Why are you wearing clothes twenty sizes to big for you when you are bloody rich?" asked Severus.

Harry's eyes had widened beyond belief, Severus however had not seen that, so his parent were rich. He had been wondering ever since he had heard Malfoy going on about how rich he was. Narrowing his eyes, Dumbledore had been taking his money then. 'What to do?' Thought Harry 'what to do?'

"I wear what I am provided with Professor," said Harry simply.

It was true, he had worn what his 'family' had given him, then Dumbledore had given him clothes, and he wore them. So technically, he did wear what he was provided, that made him snarl inwardly.

"Whatever, you better be in bed by ten, otherwise I will have you up all night" snapped Severus before leaving.

"I did not know you cared Professor Snape" Harry called back.

"I don't Potter, but I would really hate for something to catch you out here" smirked Severus.

"That won't work, I've faced my worst nightmare and lived to tell the tale," said Harry banishing the mess.

"You're scared of Voldemort Potter? Here I was thinking it was Dementors?" said Severus sarcastically.

"Well, I would be a hypocrite to not be scared, Professor. It doesn't matter how brave I am, even I can be scared of something. Moreover, yes, I am scared of Dementors because they remind me of what I will never have. Parents a loving family, a sister or a brother. They remind me that just because my mother loved me enough to die for me that everyone now thinks it's my duty to kill Voldemort," said Harry simply before leaving for his own room.

He was never aware that Severus stood stunned, without the help of a wand. Totally shocked, he had never ever thought of it from Harry's point of view.

What Harry had said, was that he could be scared, and that he would rather have a family than he famous.

Shaking his head, he went to his own room, undressed, and went to his bed. He was uncomfortable at having a student or anyone near him at night. He had always slept with spells, his doors warded, and locked, only then did he feel remotely safe. Even with all of them right now, he did not feel safe, knowing that he wasn't going to get to sleep any time soon, he figured he'd write in his journal. He got up, and picked up the ink filled feather pen and began to write.

Dear journal,

Potter is here, and I am confused, I think that's a first for me. I am not used to people confusing me, I always know people like I knew Lucius was a pure-blood and he would be a Slytherin, I could tell someone's personality. It seems I am wrong, one minute Potter is pure Gryffindor the next he is almost talking and acting like a Slytherin! Now he acted like a Hufflepuff! Gods, he confuses me.

For once in my life I am having doubts of what I am doing, I have no right to do what Dumbledore is telling me too do. I fear if I get to know Harry that

I will like him, I am beginning to see perhaps he is not exactly like his father, it is not a good thing. It's the worst thing that could happen especially now.

Potter has just about made me laugh twice today, twice! No one has ever made me laugh, apart from a few of my Slytherins. Dumbledore drives me up the wall and Voldemort makes me mad. What the hell do you do when you realize everything you thought was not what I thought?

I cannot believe Potter openly admitted that he was scared of Voldemort, in front of me of all people; I could use it against him, but I doubt anyone would ever believe me anyhow. Perhaps that's why he told me. See? Another Slytherin attitude.

I find myself wanting to know where exactly he has been all year, I know he was in training but what did he learn and how fast did he learn it? I don't know, and it disturbs me that I want to find out.

Hopefully I will find out more about everything that's confusing me. Perhaps he will annoy me and my old feelings will come back,

I very much doubt it, but it's worth a try.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry did not stay around the cottage, Severus watched him from the window, going down to the water. Severus could not help but let his eyes roam over the boy, who was now very muscular. Harry walked into the water until it was up to his chest before starting to swim. He did not want to end up out of shape just because he was on holiday.

He was not doing this because Dumbledore forced him into it or anything; Harry was doing it because he wanted to keep fit. As Harry swam, he thought about his feelings and everything. He liked the feel of the sun on his body; perhaps he might get a tan.

"Hello" said a voice.

Jumping he span around he found himself face to face with someone who was sitting on a surfboard. He had a good tan on him and he looked around his own

age. He had not known he would meet someone his own age, replying he wondered what the boy wanted.

"Hello".

"Who are you?" the strange boy asked.

"Harry, who are you?" asked Harry not mentioning his last name.

"I'm Bruce Wilson," said Bruce.

"Nice to meet you, do you live here?" asked Harry curiously.

"Yes, I've never seen you around here, I take it you're here on holiday?" asked Bruce.

"Yes I am actually," said Harry nodding his head. He could not see Bruce properly having taken his glasses off on the beach.

"So do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Bruce a discreet way of saying are you a wizard.

"Yes, you?" asked a stunned Harry.

"I used to go to school in France, so you're a wizard then, I had to ask you if you went to Hogwarts, everyone knows about it. Can't have myself asking you if you are a wizard just in case you're not" said the boy with a smirk.

"Its fine, so do you have a family?" asked Harry swimming back, the boy following him with his surfboard.

"Yes I have a mother, my father died a long time ago and my sister is away at a friends. Mum is gone to a relatives for a while so I have the house to myself," said Bruce in an almost suggestive manner.

"Really. That's nice," said Harry putting his glasses on, and sitting on his beach towel.

"Do you want to go along?" asked the boy.

"Thanks but I'm really not interested in something like that, if I am you will be the first to know. I would however very much like your friendship while

I'm here or I will be bored out of my skull," said Harry soaking up the sun.

"Sure friends, better than nothing I suppose," said Bruce smirking.

"I would like to think so," said Harry looking at Bruce for a second before looking back up at the sun.

"So how long you staying?" he asked.

"Until probably September 1st but I wont count on it, I get dragged from place to place all the time" said Harry which was true.

"So what's your last name?" asked Bruce.

"Harry, Harry Potter" said Harry watching him, Bruce did not act like it was anything extraordinary probably because he does not know. Harry felt like doing the jig. The boy did not know! He felt he was really going to enjoy the summer now.

"Cool, so what do you like doing?" asked Bruce.

"Well I mostly like Quidditch and relaxing, and talking about anything," said Harry picking them randomly.

"Cool, any good at Quidditch? My sister is brilliant but I'm absolute crap at it," said Bruce "But tell you something I love Quidditch I went to see it last year" he finished

"Cool I was at the world cup," said Harry his eyes sparkling.

"I saw you set fire to stuff last night. What was it?" asked Bruce curiously.

"What? Oh just some old clothes I've been meaning to burn for a long time" said Harry smirking as he remembered doing it.

"Well you got some satisfaction in doing it anyway," said Bruce looking at the smirk in amusement.

"Damn right I did" said Harry.

"Potter! Lunch" yelled Snape who looked pissed off.

"Wow he looks angry," said Bruce looking at Harry concerned.

"Don't worry, I would be concerned if he was not angry" said Harry sniggering softly.

"Why? Is he always like that?" asked Bruce getting up as Harry rose.

"Worse" was all Harry said.

"If he does anything you can always come to my cottage, it's just the next one along" Bruce offered.

"Don't count on anything, He is my professor. I would have him sacked if he hurt me" said Harry lying through his teeth.

"I Suppose, I hope to talk to you again some time," said Bruce shaking Harry's hand before saying goodbye.

-----

"Who was he?" asked Severus as Harry sat down.

"A guy named Bruce, he is quite nice did not even twitch when I mentioned my name" said Harry happily munching away at his sandwich.

"Just watch what you are doing, he may be a Death Eater supporter and the hide out could be blundered" said Severus scowling.

Severus was in a bad mood that Harry was with someone else. He had not known his feelings for Harry had turned him into a jealous freak. He just wanted to go and break that boy's neck for even looking at Harry. He would have Harry; there was no way he was going to let that boy have him.

"Would you join me in the potions lab? You might learn something," said Severus, he had only meant to ask if he wanted to join him in the potions lab. All he could think was old habits are hard to break.

"Sure Professor" said Harry happily.

"Good, well what are you waiting for?" asked Severus going down, Harry followed not far behind.

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Harry.

"Brew a healing potion," said Severus he bit his tongue to stop himself saying 'if you can'

"Fine" said Harry determined to prove himself to his Potions teacher.

That was how they spent the night, brewing healing potions for Madam Pomfrey's potions supply stocks for the hospital wing. He did this every summer and this time he had help instead of doing it himself. In addition, there was the added success that he had kept the boy away from that Bruce boy. He was surprised when Harry got the potion right; the boy had never been the best at potions. They left the lab hours later; Harry not wanting supper went right for a shower.

Severus went to his own room wondering why the hell he approved of Harry Potters work of all things and why he wanted to stop him from seeing the boy again.

Harry himself wondering why he wanted to prove to his teacher that he was not a complete dunderhead that he was often accused of being. As he changed into his Pajama's for the night and slipped into bed he thought no more.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus got up early, but not as early as Harry, Harry was already outside and hanging around with his new found friend. Which caused Severus to squeeze the glass he was holding. It smashed into tiny bits. Cleaning it up he tried to convince himself that he felt nothing for Potter, that the only reason he felt this way was because he was failing his job.

This continued on for days, Harry spending all his time with the new boy, and spending the cool nights with him in the dungeons. He was getting more and more attached as the days continued. Harry was now going a very nice golden color, making him look nicer then normal.

However, his restraint was about to waver, tonight. Smiling Harry waved at his friend as he walked back to the cabin. He had never thought he would be grateful to Dumbledore, however, he was now. He had a new friend, a real friend and it was all going great. He might even get to experiment when he was here, but he was not sure, perhaps he should just wait and see.

Walking in, he yawned tiredly he had no idea that Severus had been watching the party. Severus had been driven to sneaking up on Harry, just to make sure they were not doing anything he wanted to be doing to Harry. He denied being attached to the boy, denied being emotionally attached. This was just his job, nothing else, he could not afford to feel. Not in a situation like this that's for sure, plus both Voldemort and Dumbledore would expect himself to take Harry to Voldemort at the end of the school year.

Severus grabbed Harry as soon as he was in the door, banging him against the wall he snogged the young man senseless. It helped that Harry was no longer looking the carbon copy of James Potter, and that he had not seen the boy all year.

"Professor?" stuttered a shocked Harry. Still unable to believe his teacher had kissed him and he had liked it!

"Severus, Harry." said Severus before leaning down and getting another kiss from Harry.

"We cannot do this!" said Harry tearing his mouth away.

"Why would that be?" asked Severus breathing heavily not moving so Harry's body remained trapped between Severus' body and the wall.

"Its not allowed and Dumbledore would kill you, so would Voldemort if they ever found out!" said Harry his eyes wide.

"Dumbledore kill me I think not" said Severus sounding amused.

Harry shook his head hopelessly, he knew what Dumbledore was really like, and knew that Dumbledore would kill without a second thought. Especially if it meant the end of the war, he knew that included him. He had seen enough of Dumbledore to last him a lifetime, especially last year.

"He would" said Harry knowing Severus would never believe him, even if he told him that Dumbledore wanted Severus put in Azkaban once the war was over.

"Well he needs me too much right now" said Severus kissing Harry again, Harry could not help but moan and lean in kissing back eagerly.

"Like that do you?" asked Severus sucking on Harry's neck.

"Why are you doing this? To get back at my dead father?" asked Harry pulling away looking righteously angry.

"No, I like you Harry and I will have you no matter how much you fight this" said Severus hissing it into Harry's ear, making Harry purr almost.

"You like me?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"What's not to like, you have a gorgeous body," said Severus "And I have come to like you during the times we have spent in the dungeons".

"Really?" asked Harry, sounding more hopeful now.

"Really" said Severus 'easily done, but Merlin he sure knows how to kiss'

"Good," said Harry kissing Severus softly before drawing away. He did not want to have sex yet, he wanted to remember it, not as a one night stand but something he will enjoy and love.

------------

Severus went to bed that night, his head full of fuzz but he would never admit it. Getting his journal he started writing in it again, sighing as he wrote everything he was feeling down.

Potter has fallen for it, but something bad is happening, I am falling too. This is now how it was meant to be, I was supposed to seduce him, when betray him to Voldemort.

With Harry nothing ever seems to work out the way you plan it, I'm calling him Harry now, this is unbelievable. I don't know what to do; do I run while I can? I am beginning to like Harry but you see, I cant.

I know when the time comes, if I am emotionally attached to Harry I won't be able to actually hand him over. I had not been able to do it with my second lover either. And I had not been this emotionally attached.

I watched him go to a party, I even climbed to see what on earth was going on. I can't believe what's happening! I wonder if Dumbledore will let me off this mission, who am I kidding. He will make me do it, or threaten me with Azkaban as usual. I hate him having so much control over me, so this is all going to be done even if I do not like it.

When Harry spoke today it was as if Harry knew what kind of man Dumbledore was. I don't know if I should be glad or impressed. I think I'm a bit of both actually, not many people know the horrible evil side of Dumbledore. I think it's just me as well as a select few others. Now I think I can safely add Harry Potter to that list.

I don't think I will let Dumbledore know this, god knows what he will do. Kill our only hope? Probably, he never lets any of the others stay alive. He killed a few of the Order members when they had realised he was evil and tried to tell others. They had vanished, only he and a few others knew where they had disappeared

They had been killed, Dumbledore had covered his tracks very well.

I wonder what else Harry Potter knows? That's my main question and if it kills me I will get all the answers I need.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The summer went slowly; they both enjoyed getting to know each other. Severus himself felt worse as the days went by, his emotions may be genuine but the way they had gotten together had not. He was only supposed to be doing this for Dumbledore, not falling in love.

Severus could not help but think Harry was amazing in bed, they had not had sex yet but they had done everything else. Severus could not think of sex, otherwise the dame of emotions he had sealed off would come back. The thought of Harry willingly giving him his last piece of innocence made his heart lurch.

Severus was surprised Dumbledore had not been checking up on him or what ever he usually does. Popping in to see how he was doing, if he had any news or anything like that. Pretending to be concerned about his health and other things.

Severus had found out Harry had nearly been sorted into Slytherin, only the thought of being evil had stopped him. This astounded Severus, he had thought Harry was Gryffindor through and through. Now it was obvious Harry was not as golden as he seemed.

He learned a little of what Harry had learned while away for the whole of sixth year. He learned that Harry was seventeen already, and was supposed to have control over his vaults. Although he hated James, Harry stopped him from talking bad about him. All it took was Harry simply to say some words about his dad to shut him up. The way Harry spoke about the parents he didn't know was astounding; he had been even more shocked to learn what Harry heard when Dementors got close to him.

Harry learned a little about Severus, like why he had taken the mark and why he was the way he was. Severus spoke for hours getting the burden of being a spy off his shoulders. He told Harry about how terrifying it was facing Voldemort and not knowing if you would survive the meeting. If anyone had reason to fear Voldemort it was Severus.

Severus had seen what Voldemort was capable of. He knows one wrong move he would be tortured until his mind and his body broke, before he was killed. He had seen spies die, and had seen Voldemort demonstrate what he would do if he ever caught a spy, using a Muggle. The poor soul had been shredded and hammered to death that just made all the Death Eaters more afraid of Voldemort. That's what Voldemort wanted his followers to be scared of him.

Severus dreaded the return of going back to Hogwarts; he just wished he could stay with Harry forever. Funnily enough just months ago he had hated Harry's guts. Severus had come to learn who the real Harry Potter was and just what Harry's deepest desires were. Harry wanted a family to love him, not as the Boy-Who-Lived but just Harry.

Severus also loved the fact that Harry understood, Harry had seen Voldemort and knew what Severus meant. He watched visions and saw him torture and kill people. If anyone understood it was Harry, and Severus began realizing it. He fell more and more in love, something not very Slytherin like.

He knew he would never hand Harry over, and he would never ask Dumbledore to ask someone else to do it. He did not want to see Harry with another and even worse he didn't want anyone else taking Harry to voldemort. He would protect Harry with all he had; cursing silently he went to his room unable to believe he was willing to give his life up for someone.

Sometimes, during the nights he wrote in his diary. Only someone with his blood could open the diary, so no password or voice activation. It left him feeling relieved that Harry had no chance of stumbling over it and reading his deception. He had thought of burning the thing, but then decided against it. He needed something to write his thoughts and feelings in.

"Sev, you ok?" asked Harry sliding into Severus' bed. He did not dare question his luck of finding someone as good as Severus. He just closed his mind to the fact that Severus had hated him and that the feelings were too sudden. He knew it was too good to be true, he had no idea just how right he was.

"I'm fine love," said Severus bringing Harry into his arms. Shaking off the thoughts as he started kissing the person he loved. He just deeply hoped that Harry would never find out just how involved he was. He did not think he could live or survive without Harry.

"If you say so" said Harry sighing as he sunk into the mind blowing kiss.

Harry gasped and withered against the hands that were doing amazing things to him. Hardening against something just as hard, Harry was lost in the sensations that were carrying him away. He loved the way Severus made him feel; made his body feel.

Arching his back up towards the teasing tongue licking its way down his neck and chest, He squirmed at the feeling of Severus licking his nipples, gasped at the feeling of them being bitten then soothed over with a rough tongue. Gentle kisses being pressed everywhere whispered words every few seconds. Words he could not make out, nor did he want to. He never wanted Severus to stop. It felt too good.

The feeling of the kisses and skin to skin contact, and the fast passed rocking made him stiffen then shoot come all over Severus, himself and the bed.

Just then Harry felt ready, ready for to be taken completely by Severus. He didn't want to wait anymore; he wanted it and was determined to get it, tonight.

"Sev," said Harry still panting over the orgasm.

"What is it Harry?" whispered Severus still lying over Harry not wanting to break the silence. Although he was breathing heavily, he had not come and was still hard.

"I want you in me, please now" said Harry his green eyes opened filled with determination.

"Only if you are sure love" said Severus suckling on Harry's neck, he had found Harry loved to be suckled there, made Harry purr. Severus loved it when Harry purred.

"Please Sev" said Harry feeling tormented.

"Calm down love, spread your legs wide for me" said Severus as he gave Harry a kiss before getting off him. He reached over to the bedside table and pulled something from the drawer.

Harry spread his legs just as Severus asked, Severus felt his breath quicken as he saw the puckered hole. Spreading the oil all over his finger he circled Harry's tight virginal opening. Before carefully going in, watching Harry the whole time, watching the gasping sweating form in front of him. The very person who was begging for more from him, the person he had fallen in love with.

In and out he went, opening the hole; Harry was coming down trying to get more of the finger into himself. Breathing heavily he put a second finger in, groaning at the feeling of Harry squeezing around him. If that's what it felt like now what would it feel like around him. Scissoring his fingers in and out he added a third one, causing Harry to wince slightly. Making sure not to enter too fast he started fucking Harry with three fingers, Harry trying to get his body down to get more of the fingers.

"Your ready now love, are you sure you want it?" asked Severus whispering it into Harry's ear his whole body over Harry's.

"I want you please now" said Harry almost whining.

"Of course love," said Severus positioning himself.

"Relax love, relax" said Severus soothingly, breaching the ring of muscles. The burning stopped as soon as it had started, gasping in large amounts of air.

Slowly he sunk into Harry, inch by inch Harry accepting him greedily trying to get him to go faster. Severus himself had to stop himself from coming, god Harry was so tight, and he did not think he had felt anyone as tight as his Harry.

Soon he was thrusting in and out, Harry making the most beautiful sounds only he would ever hear. The sweat was practically dripping of Harry; Severus wrapped his fingers in Harry's hair as he lost control. Smashing his lips of Harry's he thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth taking control immediately groaning at the taste of his lover.

Harry's second climax hit him hard, spurting out Harry clenched around Severus. Severus only managed to thrust in two more times before the feeling overwhelmed him. He thrust his seed into Harry, Harry was well and truly his now. He had claimed him in every way possible he would be damned if Dumbledore would fuck that up for him.

Harry wandlessly used his magic to clean up after their coupling as always. Severus rolled of Harry before scooting back, just as always Harry melted into his arms almost like butter.

"We are going back tomorrow you know that right?" asked Severus.

"Yes," said Harry sounding disappointed as Severus felt.

"Good, you know we cannot act as though we are in a relationship, not even Dumbledore must know. I will give you detentions so we can catch up, maybe you can sneak down and seem me some times, I will tell you the password" said Severus rubbing soothing circles on Harry's back.

"That would be great" said Harry smiling slightly. "Thanks Sev, I don't know what I would do without you".

"Don't be daft, you would get on with your life and you would find someone to love you for yourself" said Severus cuddling Harry protectively.

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat; he knew Severus was in a very dangerous position. Spying and all, one wrong move and he would be killed; one wrong word and he would be dead. The rate that the war was going at either of them would be lucky if they survived.

He had no idea Severus himself was staring at the ceiling with a guilty look on his face. He would hate the day Harry found out, he knew Harry would it was inevitable it would probably be from Dumbledore. He would cherish what he had when he had it, sighing he fell asleep joining Harry in dreamland.

-------------

"Ah Harry, you look good ready to be back at Hogwarts? We have your own room set up" said Dumbledore joyful as ever.

"Of course I'm excited to be going back to Hogwarts headmaster" said Harry his green eyes glowing. He did not know was that Harry's eyes were glowing at the thought of seeing his friends and not getting to go back to Hogwarts.

"Good, now this portkey is for you, we will be going to headquarters first, so why don't you go along, Professor McGonagall will be waiting for you, she is excited to have her head boy back" said Dumbledore.

"ME head boy?" asked Harry his eyes wide.

"That's right, you have worked hard this year Harry you deserve it, the activation word it kitty" said Dumbledore smiling at him.

"Thanks headmaster!" said Harry smiling brightly.

"Your welcome," said the headmaster.

"Kitty" whispered Harry before being whisked away. His feet hit the ground he was finally home, he was back at Hogwarts.

-------------

"Well Severus how did it go?" asked Dumbledore immediately.

"Your plan is working, but the brat wants to sneak down and see me at night. Now I'm going to have to fucking share my bed there for this plan to work" snapped Snape looking put out.

"That's great Severus, if it means Voldemort being defeated you will do it" said Dumbledore.

The only reason Severus had said that was because he knew Dumbledore had spies all over the place. Paintings house elves, anything magical. Also he could see through invisibility cloaks and can appear invisible himself it was better if he thought Harry was choosing to come down. Instead of following Harry down to his place and him getting Veritaserum poured down his throat.

"Yes I will" said Severus grimly.

"Lets get going, Lemon drops" said Dumbledore making sure they were both hanging on to the portkey and they were off. They found themselves in a dusty dank dirty place called Grimmauld Place. Black had of course left it to Dumbledore, the stupid mutt he was.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Harry!" shrieked Hermione running towards her friend looking excited.

"Hermione" said Harry nodding slightly, putting his hands out to stop her hugging him like she usually would.

"What's the matter?" asked Hermione looking concerned and looking him over critically.

"Nothing, let's just go" said Harry, he had been gone a year and they were acting as though he had only been gone a few days. This was their seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and Harry was sure it was going to be his longest year yet.

"Ok, but you must tell me everything that happened while you were gone!" she said smiling at him as they sat down.

"Nothing much Hermione," said Harry sounding as bored as he felt.

"What did you learn?" asked Hermione excitedly.

"The usual" said Harry eating his dinner, he was hungry, not once did he look up at Severus. He didn't want anyone suspecting, not even his so called best friends.

"Oh, well tell us in more detail!" said Hermione her wide smile faltering slightly.

"There is no detail, unless you want me to drone on about how fast the spells came or how many times I bled" said Harry growling in warning.

"Fine Harry I won't ask" said Hermione, but Harry could see the shock written in her dark chocolate eyes.

"Thank you" said Harry, looking around the great hall in curiosity. He noticed most of the houses were staring at him; he just looked at them all until they looked away. Eating his dinner and looking around some more.

Draco Malfoy was possibly the longest person to hold his gaze, he thought with a smirk as he finished up his pudding. He had taken a chocolate, and toffee coated apple, some ice cream, and chocolate cake for his pudding.

"Harry calm down mate! Or your going to be sick" said Ron looking jealous that his friend had eaten all his, when he could not even manage half of what was on his plate.

"I didn't eat a load of sweets on the train Ron, don't eat stuff on the train and you might be able to eat an enjoyable dinner" said Harry before sighing softly and pushing his empty plate away from him.

"That's right Ron, don't eat so much crap and you will be able to eat your dinner" said Hermione after the shock at what Harry said worn off.

"Mione!" said Ron looking scandalized.

"Well it's true, now shut your mouth its gathering flies" snapped Hermione giving him a warning look.

"Fine" said Ron.

"I'm going to miss not making the first year speech, not being a prefect anymore. But I certainly don't want my head girl badge taken away" said Hermione puffing herself up importantly.

"Congrats Hermione" said Harry sounding bored.

"Thanks Harry, you know it's a great pleasure to be able to be head boy, your father was one, if you had stuck in you may have been head boy too," said Hermione shaking her head softly.

"Thanks for the reminder, and I don't know what was on Dumbledore's mind nor McGonagall's when they made a prankster and trouble maker a head boy, mind you Ron I don't think they go for the brightest" said Harry smirking at their looks.

"Harry what's wrong with you mate?" asked Ron looking hurt and insulted.

"Nothing, but can I ask where they letters are? Oh that's right you didn't send even me one all year. Hmmm… never mind" said Harry sneering lightly he walked away from Ron and Hermione and went straight to his bed. He was not going down to Severus' tonight they both needed their sleep, he would wait a while.

------------0

"What are we going to do? He has changed I think he suspects us, should we go and see Dumbledore?" asked Ron looking worried.

"Yes, lets go and see him, we are head boy and girl we are allowed out, let's go come on before Harry begins missing us. You know we have to keep an eye on him, especially now." said Hermione.

"Ok let's go, and I know Hermione, I'm not stupid" Ron snapping the last bit out.

"Fine, let's go" said Hermione agitated.

----------0

"Headmaster can we speak with you?" asked Hermione coming up the stairs and into the office, the door was open.

"What is the matter?" asked Dumbledore, both McGonagall and Snape where there also.

"Harry's changed, I think he may suspect us, or think we don't want to be friends anymore. We after all did not send any letters" said Hermione.

"Write some letters, I will put them in a box and give them to him, I will tell him I kept them from him for his own good" said Dumbledore bringing out the box.

"That's great Headmaster, thanks" said Hermione smiling, finally something was going the right way.

"Good, Minerva how is everything so far?" asked Dumbledore.

"Fine, and I also think Harry has changed, he seems more aware of his surroundings than before. He is way more confidant, perhaps you made him a little too confidant?" asked McGonagall.

"Oh no, he needs the confidence Minerva" said Dumbledore.

"Very well," said McGonagall nodding her head, trusting the headmaster's decision.

"Now, go back to the common room. You must keep an eye on him, and be his friend, hopefully it won't be for too much longer" said Dumbledore his eyes on the children.

"We will sir, I promise" said Hermione pompously.

"Very well, now please" said Dumbledore his hand pointing to the door.

"Of course sir, goodbye" said Hermione both Ron and Hermione then left the office. They had written the letters in a hurry but they were sure the small amount would do after all Harry didn't get any other letters. Even one would be able to satisfy Harry; after all they were the only friends he had.

------------0

"Harry mate, see how you said earlier about letters…well me and Hermione did send letters" said Ron softly.

"Really?" asked Harry surprised, he knew Ron was lying, he had learned Occlumency and Legilimens all by himself. And Ron, had no mind shields at all, and it was easy to read Ron's mind. Not that Harry really wanted to anyway, he knew Ron was lying.

"Yeah, if you didn't get them then who did?" asked Hermione sitting down beside him, "I mean they didn't come back, we assumed that you had gotten them but could not write back".

"I see, I'm sorry guys" said Harry smiling warmly at them.

"Its ok mate I would have done the same" said Ron patting his friend on the back.

"Don't head into anything without knowing everything Harry! That was unfair how you treated us earlier on! And I don't like it" said Hermione bossily as usual.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired, and I'm going to go to bed ok? I will see you in the morning," said Harry yawning widely as if to prove he really was.

"Ok then, I will see you in the morning" said Hermione her lips pursed.

"I'll come with you mate, I'm tired too" said Ron yawning himself,

"Ok," said Harry knowing his friend was far from tired, and agitated at having to come with him up the stairs.

"Goodnight boys. I'm just going to do some last minute homework down here before I go to mine" said Hermione waving at them. When she was alone she smirked, they were in Harry's good books again, everything was going perfect. Sighing softly, she relaxed and allowed her masks to drop, the sickly sweet smile was disgusting.

------------------------0

"Get up! Breakfast is nearly over" shrieked Hermione, Ron grumbled as he got out of bed, hating the fact Hermione can get into their Dorms but he or the other boys could not get into the girls.

"We're up" said Ron, throwing a pillow at Harry.

"I'll be down the stairs longer than ten minutes I will drag you down there with what you are wearing" snapped Hermione leaving the room.

"Girls eh mate?" asked Ron as he got dressed.

"Yeah, girls" said Harry grimacing, how he hated them.

"Come on we best get moving" said Ron, quickly putting his clothes on. Harry was quicker than he was for some reason. Possibly growing up with the Dursleys taught him to do everything quickly.

"I'm going the now, hurry up" said Harry his school back was already packed for the day so he was in and out basically.

"Wait on me! Mate I won't be another second" said Ron running out of the room, his tie still undone and his jumper half of him.

"I'm hungry" said Harry making his way down the stairs.

"Go and get your school things on Harry" said Hermione looking at Harry.

"No, I like the way I am, thanks" said Harry smiling as he walked passed her.

He had a shirt on, open collar and a loose tie, his black trousers and black boots. His bag casually slung over his back; everyone seemed to think he was cool. Especially with his hair all over the place, Ron and Hermione rushed into the Great hall catching up with Harry.

"You will loose house points being dressed like that" hissed Hermione over at him.

"Actually I wont, I'm not in a mess Hermione, I'm tidy I've just put the clothes the way I want them." said Harry

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you" said Hermione shaking her head.

"Come on mate, we don't want to be down for the cup on the first day" said Ron looking at Harry.

"Stuff it!" said Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The school year went pretty fast, Severus and Harry were getting on as good as ever. However, Harry was recently being sick every morning, though luckily no one had seen him, or very interesting questions would be asked, sighing softly, he wondered what could be wrong with him.

"Madam Pomfrey?" asked Harry hesitatingly.

"Yes Harry dear? How can I help you?" asked Madam Pomfrey, she had seen how they had treated him the whole year. She had not approved and had helped him every chance she got. Giving him extra potions to stash somewhere.

"Something is wrong with me, I've been getting sick every morning, and I'm getting stomach cramps" said Harry.

"I see, sit down a minute Harry and I will scan you" she said softly.

"Oh dear" said Madam Pomfrey sitting down on one of the chairs.

"What's wrong? Am I dying?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"No nothing like that dear, Harry you do know Wizards can get pregnant don't you?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"What? You are having a laugh aren't you! Men cannot get pregnant" said Harry shaking his head.

"Harry did you go to the sex education class?" she asked.

"No, I was in the hospital wing" said Harry.

"Well you would have learned then that powerful men can get pregnant, normal power wizards use a potion. You are powerful Harry and you are able to conceive without the aid of a potion, you are pregnant Harry" said Madam Pomfrey.

"I don't need this! I've got exams to take and Voldemort to kill I cannot bring a child into the world with all that" said Harry looking sick.

"Are you wanting the pregnancy terminated?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"NO! No I can't. I've always wanted a family of my own, I need to tell the father," said Harry a dreamy smile on his face.

"Who is the father Harry?" Asked Madam Pomfrey.

"I can't say Madam, I will speak to him tonight, and can you give me anything for the sickness?" Asked Harry hopeful.

"Sorry Harry, I cannot do that, no potions can be taken during pregnancy's I will get you a book on it" said Madam Pomfrey.

"That would be handy Madam, can I go now?" asked Harry.

"Sure, go on then" said Madam Pomfrey, she needed to do some shopping, and she had a book to buy for Harry. She really cared about the boy, unlike some people.

-----------0

Harry made his way down to the dungeons he was so happy; he was having his and Severus' child. The whole year had been tiring, sneaking to see Severus when he could, detentions, tedious lessons with Dumbledore, and having to hang around with traitors for friends.

Thankfully this was his last year, he would not be back and he would be able to find a nice home to live in. Away from Dumbledore and his manipulations, he was going to show his true self. He needed to kill Voldemort first; he was in no way going to let his child be brought into a world where Voldemort exists so he had some months to get the job done.

Walking in he didn't see anyone, frowning he then went to Severus' private chambers. Sighing softly, he went to the bedroom, no one was there. There was a diary sitting on the bed though, curious to know what was written in it, he wondered if he was in it. Walking over he sat on the bed and opened the first page smiling softly. He dropped it; opening his eyes he read it again and took big gulps of air in shock.

He really should have seen this coming a mile away, closing his eyes he read the first entry through before slamming it shut and throwing it on the bed where it had been. Severus had never really liked him, and he had been used. A sob tore at his throat. Dumbledore had obviously felt that he had not manipulated his life enough that he had to go and do this too him.

He left the dungeons knowing he would never be back there.

----------------0

---------0

"Potter stay behind" snapped Professor Snape.

"Yes Professor" said Harry dully.

Once everyone was gone, he flung a silencing and locking spell up, before he walked over to his lover concerned. He had not been to see him in days, as Harry had been avoiding him.

"What's the matter love?" asked Severus he went to put his hand on Harry's shoulder before he could Harry pulled back.

"Nothing, just let me out of here," snapped Harry not even looking Severus in the eye.

"Very well" snapped Severus opening the door.

Harry left the Dungeons still feeling hollow in side.

Severus sighed and sat down, wondering what he could have done wrong to upset his lover. Shaking his head, there was no point in dwelling in it anyway, he had another class. Harry had three exams that afternoon as well; people who wanted extra study time had gone to the dungeons to study. Harry had gone just to suit Hermione, not wanting to listen to her whining voice.

---------------0

Defense, Potions and Charms exams that afternoon, both magically and written exams. Those were the important ones, and Harry felt he had passed them flying colors.

Hermione came out frowning, saying she had not known the answers to thirty questions. She did not know that Harry was getting his revenge by giving her

a confusion potion. She would never know, and she will do really badly on her Newt's causing Harry to smirk internally.

Harry lay there on his bed the rest of the day, pretending he was sleeping. He laid there his hand on his flat stomach. Imagining himself bloating, he thought to himself he could not let Snape or Dumbledore win. Fuck them, they had given him something to fight for, something he would cherish forever. A child. He would kill Voldemort and live his own life. Fuck the lot of them, he would not cry for a man who was using him.

He sat the rest of his exams, avoiding everyone, suffering morning sickness alone. He did very well on all of his exams; he knew Snape would be taking him to Voldemort soon. He was ready, no one knew he had gotten another wand and it was safely tucked away on his leg. They would never think to look for another wand, no matter what.

Shacklebolt had shown him a signal to get in touch with the Aurors, only because Harry had said he would be one, one day anyway. Now he knew how to summon the Aurors he would pretty much be safe.

-----------0

"Potter detention" snapped Severus.

"Yes sir," said Harry knowing the time was coming.

---------0

Seven o'clock that night he walked down to the Dungeons and entered the man's classroom. He was bound before he knew what was happening, his wand summoned from him. Looking up, he saw that Severus' eyes were glazed; it made him feel better that Severus was not doing it of his own free will. Somewhat anyway, sighing softly he decided not to fight it, there was no point. Plus he didn't want too risk harming his child, which by the way was three weeks old.

"Well, Potter. Be ready to die" said Severus as he dragged Harry from the school. Harry didn't care about himself; he was just making sure his child didn't suffer any of the blows of being dragged down the steps of Hogwarts.

"My Lord" said Severus bowing softly.

"Ah Severus, I was beginning to doubt your loyalties but no more" said Voldemort smirking.

Severus' head came up, the fog cleared from his mind; he looked down at Harry in horror and fear as well as love. Horror at what he had done, fear at what may happen to Harry as well as the love he felt for the young wizard.

"Severus do you want to have a bit of fun with him before I finish him off?" Asked Voldemort.

"That honor is for you, and you alone my lord" said Severus bowing, Harry could see that he was trying to keep himself together. Harry was confused; the man had been planning this from the beginning. Perhaps he was just developing a guilty feeling now; well it was a bit late for that.

Harry got up despite the bindings; Severus watched everything in fear,

"Avada Kedavra!" was yelled.

Before a body hit the ground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Severus watched in total fear as the Killing Curse actually lit up the entire room. He assumed that it was Voldemort whom had cast the spell; he felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Dumbledore had been so very wrong; Harry had obviously not been ready at all. He closed his eyes in growing horror, he felt like his heart was being torn in two.

He opened his eyes dreading what he was about to see, but instead he found his eyes widening in surprise and fear. There stood Harry Potter in all his glory, a black wand in his hand looking more powerful than any being on the planet including Dumbledore. His green eyes glowing with anger and love, then he realized what had happened.

His head snapped to where Voldemort had been standing, so fast that you could actually hear the neck cracking. He shook his head, unable to believe that the monster was really gone. After all the pain and terror he had caused everyone, he was brought down by a single curse from Harry Potter? It seemed surreal to Severus.

Where was the huge battle? Where was Harry coming to play the hero? He was sure the defeat of Voldemort was not meant to leave him hollow. Shaking his head once again he fell to his knees before slowly rolling up his sleeve. Gasping in shock as well as awe…for the first time since he was fifteen he saw a clean unmarked unscarred forearm.

There and then he knew Voldemort was really gone, and would never be coming back. He was finally free of spying, finally free of the master he had bound himself to willingly many years ago. Finally free of being tortured all the time, finally free to live his life, as he wanted it.

Coming out of his shocked state, he looked around to his horror and shock Harry Potter was nowhere to be found. He could not so much as look around more, he heard popping coming from the next room. Giving the room one last glance, he didn't find what he wanted to find. Forcing himself to apparate out, he didn't want to be found here.

If he had been, he would have either been arrested, if it were Aurors or killed if it were the Death Eaters. However, Harry had summoned the Aurors before apparating out. Severus Snape had been in his state of shock, and had not even paid attention to his surroundings. By the time he had, Harry Potter was gone.

Severus apparated back to Hogwarts tired beyond belief. All he wanted to do was sleep. He had, had too many shocks in one day, and his mind and body couldn't take any more stress. Add to the fact that he hadn't been getting a proper night sleep in past couple of weeks, just made it worse than usual. However, he was not granted his wish.

"Severus my office please" said Dumbledore commandingly.

"Yes sir," said Severus sighing softly might as well get the up coming interrogation done with.

He was still not even sure who had placed the Imperius curse on him…however; he had a sneaking suspicion that it had been Dumbledore.

He found himself completely weary as he made his way up to the old man's office, he swore he would not eat or drink anything the man gave him.

"Severus what happened?" asked Dumbledore as soon as Severus shut the door of his office.

"Harry killed the Dark Lord" said Severus; he would no longer hide his feelings for Harry.

"When did he become Harry, Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"When you forced me to get together with him, so you could manipulate him better. I know you put me under the Imperius curse, I don't care why or how but if that happens again I will walk out of this school and never come back" said Severus.

"Very well Severus, however, I had to make sure the boy was sent to the Dark Lord, too many families have died waiting on Potter doing his job" said Dumbledore.

"If you had let him fight then perhaps he would have been able to do it sooner" said Severus.

"We could not take the risk Severus" said Dumbledore.

"But you took one hell of a risk tonight; you forced me to leave his wand behind! If he had not had another one he would have died tonight!" snapped Severus.

"Another wand? I see…it seems he has been doing things behind my back after all just as I suspected. Hmmm…we will just have to see what I can do about that" said Dumbledore.

"You will do nothing, he has done what you wanted him to do just leave him the hell alone" snapped Severus, he didn't care anymore about his life. Harry had obviously found someone else or something along the lines. He had been cold and uncaring as well as out right avoiding him for the past two weeks.

"Where is he?" asked Dumbledore, his eyes flashing with anger.

"I don't know, I was in shock. I checked my arm to see if he really was gone. There is nothing left, so that means Voldemort really is gone. By the time I looked up Harry was gone and no there was trace of him to be found" said Severus, hiding his heartache from the world.

"Well we must send people out to look for him" said Dumbledore just as his office door banged open.

"Kingsley, what is it?" asked Dumbledore irritated.

"Voldemort is dead, and pensive memories were sent via owl to Madam Bones on every active Death Eater. They are all being captured as we speak; it is Harry Potter's memories. He also called the Aurors we don't know where he is" said Shacklebolt.

"Also Rumor has it that Harry has taken his rightful inheritance. I heard the Goblins saying someone was stealing Harry's money and the money being replaced or something" said Bill coming in.

"What?" asked Dumbledore looking well and truly shocked.

"Yeah shocking, it's like the Goblins were told to be loose tongued about it, they never talk about their clients so openly. Everyone in Hogsmeade knows!

In fact it will be published in the paper soon most likely" said Bill not understanding why Dumbledore was as shocked as he was. Probably that Harry's money was being stolen was all he thought.

"You won't believe what I've just found out!" said Tonk's coming into the room gracefully for once.

"What can be worse?" asked Dumbledore still sitting in near shock.

"Fudge and many important Ministry officials are Death Eaters; Madam Bones is the new Minister of Magic. It was approved by more than half of the Wizengamont right there and then" said Tonks.

"I see" said Dumbledore wondering when he had suddenly lost control over everything. He was shocked that Fudge was a Death Eater; he knew the man was a moron but this?

"Funny thing is, there is sometimes a black blur in the pensive's as if Harry deliberately left someone out. I think it's actually Snape that's been blurred, thankfully" said Tonks, she knew Snape was a spy and risked his life for their cause.

"Good" said Severus sighing thankfully, so he would not be sent to Azkaban any time soon.

"Also I think you will have your properties and money back soon" said Tonks.

"How do you mean?" asked Severus, he didn't know how much more surprises he could take tonight.

"Madam Bones is having people going though the files of people accused, anyone there who was not in the pensive's being given their assets back." said Tonks.

"I need to make an appointment to see Minister Bones now" said Dumbledore getting up.

"She is busy Sir, she is not seeing anyone right now. The ministry building is closed down to everyone. Apart from Aurors and they have to show their badges,

I think that's a first" said Shacklebolt.

"I am Head of the Wizengamont!" protested Dumbledore looking shocked that the Ministry was closed! It had not been closed in all of the one hundred and sixty years he had been alive.

"You can try sir" said Tonks shrugging her shoulders.

"Excuse me" said Severus making his way out.

"Of course Severus," said Dumbledore, keeping his mask firmly in place, he had been doing it for one hundred years, he would not let it slip now.

"Congratulations" said Shacklebolt.

Severus looked confused for a second, then he realized what the man meant. Nodding his head curtly in thanks he left the room. He needed a sleep and a long one at that, he could look for Harry when he woke up. He could not look for his missing lover when he was dead on his feet.

He made his way down to his quarters as quickly as humanly possible, thinking what he could have done to hurt Harry. He still didn't understand Harry's coldness towards him, unless Dumbledore had told Harry about him. However, Dumbledore would not blow everything by letting Harry know until afterwards.

Hopefully if he got to Harry first he could explain, sighing softly he collapsed on his bed after putting strong warding spells on his quarters. He didn't want the chance of anyone getting in; he was snoring softly on top of the covers within seconds.

-------------0

Dumbledore had tried and failed to get into the Ministry, not from the lack of trying or anything. The Aurors worked all night, even Malfoy was arrested with the proof they had. They were tested for the Imperius curse; Madam Bones had a healer go around the now very full cells and check, with three armed Aurors of course.

Every single one of them proved that they did not have the Imperius curse on them, nor any mind control potions. They had no excuses when they came in front of the Wizengamont.

They had trials all though the night, which didn't last any longer than ten minutes per person. Madam Bones had consented to the use of Veritaserum, and they all to their displeasure were Death Eaters and enjoyed what they do. They were not forced into being a Death Eater, all bar one.

One had been broken until they could not stand the pain, and had accepted the mark just to stop the pain. She revealed how horrible it was being a Death Eater, and how over happy she was that he was dead. He could no longer hurt her, when they had asked her if she deserved Azkaban her answer surprised them all. She had said yes she deserved it, and believed she should be given the Dementors kiss for her crimes. However, they did have pensive memories about someone being forced into it, but she had been wearing a mask and they had not been able to identify her.

Now they knew who it was…and they did indeed let her go…free of charges. However, she was sent to St. Mungo's so she could get better. They didn't want to let her go in case she tried to kill herself, she needed help to get over what she had been forced to do.

Her name was Abby Nott…Daughter of two known Death Eaters, the brother who was younger, was not a Death Eater, and didn't want too be one either. But would have agreed so he didn't have to go through what his big sister had gone though.

------------------0

Dumbledore had gone back to Hogwarts, disappointed shocked and angry. He had always been in control for a long time; everything seemed to be falling apart.

The world was able to run without him, something he didn't like. He hated the fact that they were able to think for themselves, and not ask his advice…after all he was the great Albus Dumbledore.

Not so great now…he was being ignored.

Sighing softly he realized he needed to sleep on it, think something up tomorrow, she would need to see him eventually. He could play his manipulations on her, and she would always ask for his advice.

Or so he hoped.

What he didn't realize was people had a younger saviour, one who was more powerful and had defeated Voldemort when Dumbledore could not.

Everyone would want to be given advice by Harry Potter…not Albus Dumbledore.

That would probably be the thing that broke the camels back for Albus Dumbledore when he realized this…until then.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Settle down everyone," shouted Dumbledore.

"What's happening? Where has Harry gone?" asked Hermione.

"Rumor has it that he is staying in Diagon Ally, actually he has bought a house according to the rumors. We are going to have a look and see if it is true," said Dumbledore.

"Come on then," said Ron.

-------------0

"This is the door apparently," said Dumbledore, knocking on the door.

The door opened and in all his glory stood Harry Potter, who appeared to be neither scared nor bothered that Dumbledore had found him.

"What do you lot want? I've done what was asked of me, you can leave me alone now" said Harry lazily.

"Harry! You know it's not safe! Death Eaters are still out and roaming around! You need to go back to your relatives!" said Dumbledore acting like a concerned headmaster. He could not even threaten Harry because they were in Diagon Ally, people coming and going all the time.

"You must be joking if you think I'm ever going to listen to you ever again old man. Push me too far and I will tell the whole world that you left me knowing I was going to be abused" said Harry not at all scared of Dumbledore. How could he be when he had just defeated Voldemort?

"What have I done Harry?" asked Dumbledore loosing his twinkle.

"You're a fool, get away from my door. None of you are welcome here," said Harry shutting the door.

"Don't make us barge in" said Dumbledore.

"You can try!" said Harry almost tauntingly.

"How will you ever afford to keep this place?" questioned Dumbledore grandfatherly.

The door opened, Dumbledore stopped himself from smirking, and there the boy was already giving up.

"I have already paid for it, I now have full control over my vaults you thought you could keep from me Dumbledore" snapped Harry angry.

"I didn't keep them from you Harry, I was your account manager, someone who gets to look over them until you are of age" said Dumbledore his twinkle gone.

"The last remaining heir gets control over the vaults when they are eleven. Never play me for a fool, now get lost all of you, before I get you all arrested," said Harry.

"Why would you arrest us?" asked Shacklebolt looking shocked.

"After what you lot did to me? Casting the Cruciatus curse at me? Hitting me with dark curses? Trying to test my ability apparently. Well you better leave because casting those curses could have you in Azkaban before night time" said Harry smirking viciously at the Aurors who looked sick and worried now.

"Harry are you alright?" asked Hermione stepping away from the Order, they may have been sussed out, but she was sure she wasn't and could still get information from the Order.

"And you, you stay away from me as well, you know-it-all bint, did you seriously think I would not find out about you being paid to befriend me as well? Wanted to get money to go to Collage didn't you?" at her shocked look he chuckled.

"Well it's all gone bitch, every penny that was mine. Now that you are penniless and no longer Harry Potter's best friend you might find it hard to get into the most prestigious boarding Collage" finished Harry smirking.

"What? Hermione is not using us Harry!" said Ron softly looking shocked.

"Oh you all deserve Oscar's for this, perhaps you should go into acting, that's something you seem good at" said Harry looking more amused than anyone remembered seeing him.

"What do you mean Harry?" Asked Ron confused.

"You are as thick as shit, I wonder how you managed to keep your gob shut for as long as you have. Your family is now poor of course too, I took all the money back that you took from me, so you might have to go back to wearing your hand-me-downs again" said Harry smirking.

"Now are you leaving or do I need to get the Aurors?" asked Harry sweetly.

"Stupefy" shouted Dumbledore at Harry, their eyes widened and they all ducked when the spell went flying back at Dumbledore, hitting him square in the chest.

He went flying onto the middle of the ground in Diagon Ally.

"Enervate" said Shacklebolt wakening Dumbledore up.

"Come on lets leave" said Dumbledore his heart feeling like it was about to squash any minute. He was getting too old for this; he never thought that the spell would bounce back. He had underestimated Harry Potter once again, and would have to think of something else.

"Severus?" Asked Dumbledore when the man didn't move.

Severus mutely shook his head, 'no he wasn't coming' the man nodded his head, thinking Severus was going to try and get Harry back.

"Why did you leave?" asked Severus softly.

"Like you really care, just get lost you wont have to put up with me any longer" said Harry just about to shut the door.

"I think I at least should be allowed an explanation to why you left don't I?" asked Severus stopping the door from closing and coming into the house.

"No, you don't really want me, so why would you want an explanation?" Asked Harry.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Severus frowning. He didn't like being confused.

"Does your diary ring any bells?" asked Harry coldly.

"My Diary?" asked Severus paling completely.

"Yes, very enlightening it was too" said Harry.

"But how? No one but me should be able to read it," said Severus still pale but even more confused than before.

"Well in a way I suppose I do have your blood running though my body" said Harry not wanting to tell him that he was with child just yet.

"What? But you can't be my son, and I know I am no relation to James Potter or the Potters for that matter" said Severus adamant.

"I'm not your son no, but I am with child" said Harry, sighing before sitting down. He had not wanted to tell him, but he was not having the man thinking he was somehow his child.

"Child…?" Severus went completely pale and actually looking ready to faint. He backed up against the wall and slid down it, in a very undignified manner.

"How's it possible?" asked Severus, the last man that had a child was well before the founder's time.

"I'm powerful, powerful men can have children" said Harry watching Severus with no emotion on his face.

"I…I…I have to go" said Severus standing up and apparating from the spot looking physically sick.

"Well that went better than expected," said Harry sighing as he sat back against his chair putting the TV on.

--------------0

Dumbledore and the Order split up, Dumbledore walking back to the opening at the leaky Cauldron. Flooing to Hogsmeade, the sweets shop Honey Dukes. He walked all the way back up to Hogwarts from there, along with Hermione, Ron and a few other people. Dumbledore needed to work off some anger before he even thought of talking to anyone.

Severus by then had spoken to Harry, and had apparated to Hogwarts just as Dumbledore and the others were walking in. Severus looked paler than ever, Dumbledore didn't ask, he didn't need to. He thought Severus had failed so he continued walking on. Severus now joining them, but he was not walking with them, he was more in the shadows.

"How did this happen? Have you two been talking about it somewhere Harry could have heard you?" snapped Dumbledore angry.

"No! I've not spoken about it" protested Hermione nearly wailing under Dumbledore's steel blue eyes.

"Then how does he know about you wanting to go to that very collage? How does he know?" asked Dumbledore ready to throttle them.

"He might have heard us talking! I don't know where, how or when! We used silencing spells all the time" said Hermione bravely.

"You must have forgotten, well that's your future down the drain" snapped Dumbledore maybe that would snap compliance back into her.

"What? Surely you can get it back?" asked Hermione weakly and wide eyed.

"No I cannot, he has control over them, but if you try your hardest to win Harry over I will give you the Dumbledore money. It means you only have a couple of months" snapped Dumbledore. Looking like he wanted to help her, but no one knew that the Dumbledore money was gone, spent over the past one hundred and nearly sixty years.

"Severus what happened when we left?" asked Dumbledore hoping for some good news.

"He has found out, I don't know how or why, but he has found out that you told me to get with him. Someone has been telling him everything, there is a traitor in the Order working for Potter," said Snape deciding to start some animosity within the Order. Until he decided what he was going to do?

He knew what he was going to do, he was going to beg Harry to read the entire diary, and hopefully that will let Harry know how he felt. Forgive him a little and perhaps let him be part of his child's life. His child, Harry was having his child, a son or Daughter who would love him unconditionally. A child he and Harry had created out of love for each other, Harry just didn't realize that yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hermione could not believe what was happening; the paper was reporting everything that had happened in the middle of Diagon Ally. She was getting howlers every minute; the application she had sent to the collage was sent back attached to a letter.

Hermione Granger

We are sorry to inform you the money was not in your account, and with what we read in this morning's papers we feel that you should not be allowed in this prestigious collage. People here are very much aware of whom Harry Potter is, we cannot afford to waste a place here for someone who would more than likely leave half way though.

Good luck in the future.

Mrs. Grahams

Head of Graham's magical collage

Hermione had gone into a rage after reading that, just a few more days and she would have been accepted. How dare they not allow her in? She had the best grades in school. Ripping it up she was determined to take them to court for not allowing her to attend when she was the best.

Quickly getting into the floo she shouted 'Gringotts main lobby' before going towards on of the goblins.

"I would like to speak to one of the free lawyers please," said Hermione, they were free if she didn't have money she was sure.

"Very well" said the goblin giving her a nasty look.

"Can I help you I'm Mr. Smith the only free lawyer here?" he said.

"Yes, I sent an application to Graham's magical collage and they didn't accept me, I want to be allowed in if not I want them sued for not allowing me in.

I have the best grades in Hogwarts and I should be allowed in" said Hermione.

"Name?" asked Mr. Smith friendly.

"Hermione Granger" said Hermione smiling politely; she was so going to get revenge on them.

"Ah…I'm sorry I'm kind of busy with other cases goodbye," said the man packing everything he had just taken out before disappearing.

"Wait! That's not right! I demand you to help me" snapped Hermione.

"Get away witch I wont help you…not after what you did to Harry Potter" said Mr. Smith looking at her in disgust he had let her off politely, but she threw it back in his face.

"Fine" huffed Hermione going red in the face.

The lawyer was away safely behind the goblin doors within minutes, Hermione didn't know it yet but she was going to be a social out cast.

"I demand to know how it's possible for money to be taken off me! It was put into my vaults I demand a reason to why it was taken back! This was my money for collage" snapped Hermione. She was so sure everything would sort itself out and she would once again be in the right.

"It was not yours to take, Dumbledore transferred it straight from Harry Potter's account so we knew it was all his. Although you have added ninety galleons to it, it's all gone towards Harry Potter…after stealing his money it's the least he deserves. This key you will not need" said the goblin taking the key out of her hands.

"Hey that's not allowed give it back" shouted Hermione shocked. The ninety galleons she had saved were gone as well? Not including her interest she was fuming mad but right now she was shocked and scared. Her whole life was falling apart in front of her thanks to Harry Potter.

"Do you seriously think you are going to get that money back?" a familiar voice rang out from behind her carrying a hint of a sneer.

"HARRY!" shrieked Hermione looking like she had been caught in the cookie jar.

"I thought it was from Dumbledore's account I only found out it was from yours a second ago" said Hermione trying her best to sound sorry.

Harry shook his head, speaking to the Aurors behind him "I want her arrested for embezzlement as well as the Weasley family I want them tested under Veritaserum to make sure I don't arrest anyone that didn't know. Madam Bones already knows about the others and she is handling it" said Harry. He had gone to Madam Bones earlier that day and given her memories of the Aurors using dark illegal curses on him. He knew the Order would not leave him alone so he knew something needed to be done. So this was how he was going to repay them all…by disgracing them and letting them be sent to Azkaban.

"Harry I swear I didn't know" shrieked Hermione panicking as her hands were spelled behind her back and her wand taken from her.

"Then you have nothing to worry about then" sneered Harry his eyes full of mirth.

"I don't" said Hermione her head held high…inside she was panicked as hell. There was no way out and she knew it, now she would spend years in Azkaban.

"Good" said Harry simply as the Aurors arrested her in front of everyone.

"Hermione Granger you are being arrested for embezzlement you have the right to remain silent but anything you do you do say will be held against you in front of the Wizengamont," said the Auror as they led her away.

"Harry please don't do this! I didn't know" protested Hermione; they fell on deaf ears, as she was lead away.

"Ah, Mr. Potter is there anything I can do for you?" asked Griphook.

"Yes actually I would like to rightfully claim my heritage and Potter ring now please," said Harry.

"Of course, I had it here waiting for you to come in," said Griphook taking it out of his pocket.

"Great thank you" said Harry accepting the box, opening it he put the Potter ring on his finger. It accepted him and he felt his magic slip fully in control, nodding his head in thanks to Griphook he walked out of the bank and into Diagon Ally. Fully intending on spending lots of money and getting real clothes not just stuff he had transfigured.

Everyone was happy to help him, all going out of their ways, and telling him what they thought of the Order. How he was doing the right thing, he sure did walk out with more than he ever intended on buying in his wildest dreams. He didn't mind, he liked everything he had bought…plus he got huge discounts. He had over ten pairs of shoes and boots. He liked the dragon skin ones the best; they were really cool ones.

He bought just about half of the bookshop; the assistants were everywhere getting the books he fancied. He again got more books than he had thought of buying; once again he got a discount. Which he didn't refuse, anyone would be stupid not to accept the discount. He was finally fully embracing his fame and loving every minute of it, it had been a burden before Voldemort had been killed…now he felt free and liked it was great in his opinion.

He went for a spot to eat in the Leaky Cauldron; even then his meal was brought to him in a very fast timely fashion. He didn't get a discount though; instead he asked Tom a question.

"Why don't you ever get this place cleaned up Tom?" asked Harry as Tom chatted away.

"Well…I don't have the funds to have it refurbished and cleaned, I don't make a profit out of this place outside the small tips" said Tom sadly.

"Oh, well…would you have enough if I helped? Say went fifty- fifty and co owned this place?" asked Harry. He knew potential when he saw it; this could be made into a very nice place even if it was small.

"You would do that?" asked Tom his eyes going wide and hope filling his eyes.

"Yes and I will pay for the entire place to be refurbished" said Harry "I do have the spare money after all, and if people like it, they are more likely to come back".

"I…I would like that Mr. Potter" said Tom nodding his head eagerly.

"Good, send the papers over to Gringotts to Griphook, he will make sure everything is fine with it, and I'm sure he will get back to me." said Harry.

"Of course Mr. Potter" said Tom nodding his head again, Harry was doing things formally and he was getting the respect from Tom for that.

"Good, well I must be going goodbye Tom," said Harry.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter" said Tom sounding happier than Harry had ever heard the man.

------------------0

Harry walked back into Diagon Ally and had every intention of going home, however he was stopped once again.

"Harry!" said Severus coming up.

"What is it?" Asked Harry neutrally. He saw no reason to be nice to this man who had used him. However, just a small part of him was not letting his disgust through because the man had given him something he never thought he'd have. A child, a family that he had always wanted so no he could not completely hate the man.

"Can I speak to you?" Asked Severus sounding insecure.

"Yeah," said Harry standing looking at Severus waiting for him to continue.

"Privately please," said Severus his eyes pleading with Harry to say yes.

Oh Severus had heard what Harry was doing; it was in the papers Special Edition. Hermione Granger had been publicly humiliated and arrested; Dumbledore had been arrested five minutes into him and Severus reading the paper. Dumbledore had gone from red with anger to drastically pale. Severus could not help but think that Dumbledore deserved it.

"Fine, come to my house," said Harry, he may not want the man but it didn't mean he didn't love him deep down.

"Thank you" said Severus, he didn't think he could take it if he was arrested, once again and having everyone hating him. He didn't think he could take the betrayal of the one he loved sending him there. Oh he knew it couldn't be betrayal because Harry had every right to want to…Severus may never have started loving him but he had. This was his own downfall.

They made their way to Harry's home in Diagon Ally; the whole area was talking about him. Severus smiled sadly at that, he was loved by everyone, his greatest fear was that Harry would move on and find someone younger and nicer looking. He didn't want that; he loved Harry with all that he was believe it or not.

"I'm sorry," said Severus.

"What for? Pretending to love me? Hating me or taking me to Voldemort?" asked Harry even thought he knew that it was not Severus' fault.

"I didn't take you to Voldemort!" protested Severus "Dumbledore put me under the imperious curse".

"You would think someone like you could fight it off," said Harry thoughtfully.

"I know I usually could, I don't know why I couldn't" said Severus defeated.

"There must be a reason, perhaps you should go see a Medi Wizard or Witch see if you have spells on you." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus confused.

"Magic suppressers, loyalty spells, obedient spells things like that, I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore" said Harry almost offhandedly.

Severus paled at that, seeing what Harry was getting at, if there were spells on him it would make him unable to fight the imperious. He felt no loyalty to Dumbledore right now, nor obedient spells…he could get himself checked he supposed.

"I just as one favor of you before I go," said Severus softly.

"What?" asked Harry curiously.

"That you read all of this before deciding anything, regarding shutting me from your life" said Severus bringing out the diary.

"How do I know it's not all changed?" asked Harry.

"It can't be changed," said Severus softly.

"Do you want me to read how much you hate me?" asked Harry feeling his heart wrench.

"No Harry but I need you to read it, please if nothing else just read this, I know you won't believe me otherwise" said Severus softly putting the diary in Harry's hands before wrenching them away before he could loose control over himself and kiss Harry senseless.

"Fine" said Harry in defeat.

"Thank you" said Severus sighing in relief a very quiet 'goodbye love' he was gone. The sound of a crack lingering the air, as show that Severus had apparated away.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dumbledore gets arrested

Everyone looked up in surprised as owls started pouring in, with newspapers. It was lunchtime, and there was not supposed to be any papers. Obviously something had happened the owls all swooped down and began dropping their burdens before flying out. It was the seventh year's graduation today, and they were due to get their N.E.W.Ts results as well. Parents would be soon coming to see their children graduate.

When they saw the headlines they practically started inhaling the words, unable to believe what they were seeing. There was a very surprised and disbelieved silence in the hall. Which was highly un-regular usually there were shouts or screaming. Something like that but the pure and utter silence that engulfed the great hall was unbelievable.

The headlines practically screamed at you

Hermione Granger arrested!

You read this right Folks! Hermione Granger the so-called smartest Witch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has been arrested. She has been arrested for embezzlement, and from none other than Harry Potter himself. Many people will be arrested in connection to the embezzlement as well. Including our very own Albus Dumbledore, Vanquisher of Grindelwald. Stealing someone's inheritance from him or her has never been done before, so how long could she be sent to Azkaban for?

"She could be given from anything up to five years at the most; however since it was Harry Potter it could be anything. The Potter's are the oldest and purest Pureblood's there is, and they didn't resort to incest to keep their family line going. All-powerful and the money in the Potter vaults is staggering" said Madam Bones.

"Do you know that personally?" I asked.

"No, but the Potters are a long and wealthy line, there was not a Potter that didn't have a job" said Madam Bones.

"Dumbledore has said to be doing all this what do you believe?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, it seems like it's been a mistake but we take all allegations seriously and he will be brought in," said Madam Bones seriously.

"When will the trials be?" I asked.

"I think they will be first, everyone will be demanding they be arrested right away. So their trials will be done over the next two days. Their trails will be probably the shortest we have ever had in the world of Wizardry" Madam Bones stated.

This was what I was able to find out, I also spoke to someone else and here is what I got.

"Do you think Albus Dumbledore stole Harry Potter's money?" I asked a bystander.

"Yes, he thinks he is all high and mighty nothing can touch him, it's too far from the truth. Now he will get what's coming to him" the person who said this wishes to remain anonymous.

"I see, why would you think such things?" I asked.

"Fame went to his head when he defeated Grindelwald" was all that was said before the person left.

Amanda Flemming

Reporter

------------------------

Everyone including the staff got the worst scare in their life when the doors of the great hall banged open. None even thought of drawing their wands too shocked, and startled.

Aurors made their way through the doors grim looking; none were Order members Dumbledore observed from his seat. He could not help but think how things had gotten out of his control. Ah yes, when Harry Potter had killed Voldemort, and apparently showed his true colors.

"Can I…?" asked Dumbledore but he didn't get to finish.

"Albus Dumbledore we are arresting you on suspicion of embezzlement, you have the right to remain silent, anything you do say will be used against you in front of the Wizengamont" said the oldest Auror there.

"This has to be a mistake, I'm sure it's just a child out to try and smear my name," said Dumbledore softly, thinking they would back down. He was after all Albus Dumbledore! How dare they want to arrest him?

"All allegations are taken seriously Mr. Dumbledore, as I am sure you are aware, you used to be a member of the Wizengamont after all," said the Auror coming around.

"Used to be?" paled Dumbledore.

"Until everything is sorted all your titles and monies will be put on hold" said the Auror summoning Dumbledore's wand.

"I see, when this is over I demand a very public apology" said Dumbledore getting up looking superior. Inside he was shaking with anger! How dare they arrest him and in front of everyone too? He could see Colin Creevy's camera going a mile a minute. He swore that if he got out he would kill that boy, for dare taking pictures of his most humiliating moments.

"If it comes to that," said the Auror looking as though he didn't expect that to happen. This made Dumbledore nervous inside; did they have something on him? They couldn't have he had covered his tracks and they would never be able to prove that it was him.

-------SEVERUS' POV------------

'I know what Harry is doing, it's in the bloody papers, He is publicly humiliating them. Having them arrested, Dumbledore has been arrested as well now. I know that he has every right to, I'm sort of glad Dumbledore is gone, I hate the man.

'I don't know how to feel; my mind had been in turmoil ever since Voldemort had been defeated. When Dumbledore was arrested I knew there was a chance I could be too. It looked as though Harry was getting his revenge, which by the way he was serving stone cold as it was done best.

'I've fallen in love with him, and now I'm alone again and feeling like I've betrayed Harry. It's a feeling I've never felt before that's for sure. I knew that I have to get Harry back. The only way I can think of is if I give Harry my journal. There was no other way for him to believe me, believe that I love him.'

I went to Diagon Alley, to Harry's house to be precise, but he is no where to be seen. Walking around for hours I finally spotted him. I ran over to him, not caring what people thought and shouted

"Harry!"

I sucked in a deep breath; gods, Harry is even more gorgeous than I remember.

"What is it?" was the cool reply; I flinched at the voice. I know that I've hurt him, and badly, but I could not give up. I have to do this. For Harry's heart as well as mine, and for our unborn child.

"Can I speak to you?" I asked feeling like I was falling apart. I just hoped that Harry would agree with me, "Privately?" Anywhere was better than right in the open.

"Yeah". Unconsciously I let out a small breath of relief.

"Fine, come to my house," said Harry; I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. At least what we speak about won't be in the paper tomorrow.

"Thank you" 'I don't think I could take it if I was arrested, once again and having everyone hating me. I don't think I could take the betrayal of the one I love sending me there. I know this wouldn't be betrayal because Harry had every right to want to…I should never have started loving him but I did. This was my own downfall. I hope to Merlin he doesn't, he got me my money back and everything…they may just be a part of Harry that still loves me'

We made our way back to Harry's house; the whole area was talking about him. I smiled sadly at that, he was loved by everyone, my greatest fear was that Harry would move on and find someone younger and nicer looking. I don't want that; I love Harry with all that I am, believe it or not.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"What for? Pretending to love me? Hating me or taking me to Voldemort?" asked Harry even thought he knew that it was not Severus' fault.

"I didn't take you to Voldemort!" I protested "Dumbledore put me under the Imperious curse".

"You would think someone like you could fight it off," said Harry thoughtfully.

"I know I usually could, I don't know why I couldn't" I said feeling defeated.

"There must be a reason, perhaps you should go see a Medi Wizard or Witch. See if you have spells on you." said Harry.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Magic suppressers, loyalty spells, obedient spells things like that, I wouldn't put it past Dumbledore" said Harry almost offhandedly.

I could not help but pale at his words, seeing what Harry was getting at, if there were spells on me it would make me unable to fight the Imperious. I feel no loyalty to Dumbledore right now, nor obedient spells…I could get myself checked I suppose.'

"I just ask one favor of you before I go," I said softly.

"What?" asked Harry curiously?

"That you read all of this before deciding anything, regarding shutting me from your life" I said bringing out the diary. I could feel my heart beating one hundred times a minute in my chest. It was beating so hard I didn't know how it could possibly still be in my body.

"How do I know it's not all changed?" asked Harry.

"It can't be changed," I said softly feeling a deep hurt within my heart that Harry would think such a thing. I couldn't blame him though; I had just sent him to Voldemort. When he was pregnant with his child as well.

"Do you want me to read how much you hate me?" asked Harry; he could see the hurt written all over the angelic elfin face. All he wanted to do was hug his lover and never let him go.

"No Harry but I need you to read it, please if nothing else just read this, I know you wont believe me otherwise" I said softly putting the diary in Harry's hands before wrenching himself away before I could loose control over myself and kiss Harry senseless.

"Fine" said Harry in defeat.

"Thank you" I said sighing in relief a very quiet 'goodbye love' I was gone. Only the sound of my heart beating and the crack of apparating as I left. I felt like my whole life was one huge empty void. There was nothing I could do now; the rest was up to Harry.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The trials

Indeed just like Madam Bones predicted everyone was demanding quick trials. More for Hermione Granger than anyone else, even the Hogwarts students were sending owls in. Demand was so great that some of the Death Eater trials had been pushed back and now Dumbledore and the others were going to stand trial tomorrow. Madam Bones of course as Minister was going to be presiding over it.

Harry was sent the times and dates of the trials for the load of them, the entire Weasley clan was being tested first. They had been kept in cells, but not ones that the Dementors guarded. Not knowing whether they were innocent or not, they didn't want to subject them to it.

Harry put the diary in his bedside table drawer after Severus finally left. He didn't want the answers right now, he just wanted to sleep; he was so tired. Getting undressed he slid under the covers he looked down to see the small mound on his stomach it made him smile. He was going to have a child, and the people who betrayed him were going to Azkaban.

Nothing could be going better for him…unless Severus was here. His eyes dimmed; Severus. How he still loved the man. This was why one day he would read the diary; hear the hateful words spewed from the hateful diary. Sometimes he wished he had not bloody read it, but he knew if he had not that day, he would not have been ready for the betrayal of being dropped at Voldemort's feet.

"Ah Mr. Potter, you can sit right here," said Minister Bones sitting him right behind her own chair.

"Why?" asked Harry frowning. He hated being man handled.

"So I can speak to you of course, Oh… I'm sorry. If there is somewhere else you want to sit please feel free. I will just speak to you later," said Minister Bones softly as she realized that she was treating him like a child.

"No, I don't suppose it matters, I will sit here" said Harry smiling forgivingly at Madam Bones.

"Good, good. Now excuse me I have a trial to get together in five minutes," said Minister Bones.

After that people poured in, people with robes on with a huge W printed on them. Harry knew from experience that it was the Wizengamont. He wondered if they would let Dumbledore go free…being friends and all. Perhaps he should do something about that, he could not let what they thought of Dumbledore cloud their judgement.

Finally everyone was seated, some were chatting and while others were just sitting and looking worried.

"Are you going to let the Wizengamont test Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Of course…why?" asked Minister Bones.

"Because they know who he is, perhaps their friendship will cloud their judgement, I think you should conceal the man's identity and not let the Wizengamont know who it is" said Harry.

"How would you do that Mr. Potter? Dumbledore should be allowed to speak in his defense," said Minister Bones.

"I'm not saying he should not be allowed, I'm just saying use Veritaserum and ask the questions nothing about his name and don't let the Wizengamont know who it is. Just that it's a suspect and he has done something wrong, after they decide show who it is" said Harry.

"Why?" asked Minister Bones.

"Because it won't be a fair trial," he said getting annoyed.

"Then he will get a regular sentence Mr. Potter…because of who he is when the truth comes out he will get a harsher sentence. He above all others should know the consequences of his actions," said Minister Bones.

"Oh" said Harry. He certainly had not thought of that.

"Who is the black blur in the pensive?" asked Minister Bones curiously.

"A spy, someone that's risked his life for the Wizarding world and to bring back information" said Harry.

"Will we ever know who it is?" asked Minister Bones not pushing for an answer.

"Maybe I don't know, it's up to him really" said Harry shrugging his shoulder.

"Very well" said Minister Bones getting up.

"This trail will now converse…bring in the first suspect!" snapped Minister Bones. The door opened revealing Arthur Weasley, he was forced into the seat and Minister Bones began talking.

"Arthur Weasley you know the terms on which you were brought here, do you consent to Veritaserum or will it be forced?" Asked Minister Bones.

"I consent," said Arthur nodding his head.

"Very well, administer it," shouted Minister Bones so the entire courtroom could hear her.

The man in the corner who had the vial went over to Arthur, administered three drops of the clear liquid Veritaserum. Arthur's eyes went glassy and the man nodded before going back to the corner.

"What's your name?" asked Minister Bones.

"Arthur Weasley".

"Age?"

"Forty five"

"Have you ever stole money from Harry Potter' vaults?" asked Minister Bones getting right to the point.

"No".

"Are you aware that your family was stealing his money?"

"No,"

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"I think of him like a son".

"Very well, administer the anti dote" said Minister Bones.

It was done; it was not long before Bill Weasley was in.

"Name?" asked Minister Bones.

"William Weasley" said Bill.

"Age?"

"Twenty four"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Do you know anyone that's been stealing from Harry Potter?"

"No"

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"He is like another younger brother".

"Very well administer the antidote," shouted Minister Bones.

Next came Charlie Weasley, who had been brought in by portkey, all the way from Romania.

"Name?" asked Minister Bones.

"Charlie Weasley".

"Age?"

"Twenty two"

"Have you ever stole from Harry Potter?" asked Minister Bones.

"No" said Charlie.

"Do you know anyone stealing from Harry Potter?"

"No"

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"I love him like a brother" said Charlie "Even though I have hardly seen him, he is just that kind of person you would want in your family".

The antidote was administered before Percy Weasley was dragged in.

"Name?" asked Minister Bones.

"Percy Weasley" said Percy.

"Age?"

"Twenty"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Do you know of anyone who has?"

"Fudge, Umbridge and Lucius Malfoy have stolen from Harry Potter, I don't know how," said Percy.

"Why didn't you ever speak up?" asked Minister Bones.

"Who would believe me? Even if I did tell Harry he would not believe me after the way I acted" said Percy.

"Acted?" asked Minister Bones.

"Yes, I hated him for getting my family in danger, now I realized it was not him but them if the rumors are true" said Percy.

"What rumors?"

"That they stole from Harry, well Ron and Hermione anyway" said Percy.

"Very well you may step down now administer the Antidote" was said once again.

It was going to be a long trial.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The trials continue

The next suspect was led in; by now there was a row of gathered Weasley's sitting on the bench. Arthur, Charlie, Bill and Percy, all those who had been found innocent…would they be the only ones?

Fred Weasley, was 'escorted' in next. He looked lost without his twin by his side.

"Name?" asked Minister Bones after the Veritaserum started working.

"Fred Weasley"

"Age?"

"Eighteen"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"No" said Fred.

"Know of anyone who has?"

"No" said Fred.

"What do you think of Harry?"

"He's our brother and financial backer, he's our friend and a good one" said Fred.

"Very well stand down," said Minister Bones as the Antidote was given,

---------------------0

"Name?" asked Minister Bones as soon as the Veritaserum was taking effect. It was really getting boring asking the same questions over and over again. She was glad however, that she was not going to be arresting the entire Weasley clan, otherwise there would be no room left in Azkaban for anyone else.

"George Weasley" said Fred's twin.

"Age?"

"Eighteen"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"NO" said George

"Do you know anyone who has?"

"No"

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"He's our financial backer, brother and he's our friend" said George.

"Stand down," said Minister bones. She was glad that they were going for a break. The trial was adorned for a short break; the Wizengamont left as well as others. Going for a coffee, the Weasley's and Harry were really the only ones left.

"Do you really think we would steal from you?" asked Fred sounding hurt.

"I don't know who to trust Fred, but I'm glad I know the truth now at least I can stop being suspicious of you" said Harry.

"I Suppose," said Fred shrugging his shoulders.

After that Harry and the innocent Weasley's started catching up, learning everything about Harry now that Harry trusted them. Harry even told them he was pregnant but not who the father was. However, they didn't need to ask they had a very good idea who it was.

-------------------------------------0

The trial continued half an hour later, this time it was as you can guess Ronald Weasley's turn. He came in the room looking petrified for the first time in his life. Harry smirked at him; Ron could not even bring up the courage to glare at him.

Harry could not help but think 'Let the fun begin'

"Name?" asked Minister Bones.

"Ronald Weasley"

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because I could"

"How much?"

"Lost count I've had that much"

"How did you get the money?"

"Dumbledore transferred it to my own vault"

"And you let him knowing it was stealing?"

"Yes"

"Why did he give you money?"

"For being Harry Potter's friend and telling him everything that Potter did and said".

"Did you spend all the money?"

"No, it's in my vault," said Ron.

"Has it not been taken from you?" asked Minister Bones.

"I don't know, I never went near didn't want people to get suspicious".

The Wizengamont was tittering and shaking their heads in disbelief, unable to believe what they were hearing.

"Very well, the Wizengamont please decide what you want for this boy," said Minister Bones.

A silencing and blocking spell went up, no one could see or hear the Wizengamont; they waited for a whole two minutes before they came back out. It must have been the quickest the entire Wizengamont had ever decided on a verdict, in the history of the Wizarding world.

"Have you reached a verdict?" asked Minister Bones, as the Veritaserum wore of Ronald Weasley.

"We have" said the temporary head of the Wizengamont.

"Well?" asked Minister Bones.

"Guilty" she said.

"And has a sentence been decided?"

"We have decided nothing apart from that Azkaban will do this boy some good," said the head of the Wizengamont Madam Jones.

"Very well how long?" asked Minister Bones.

"Four years" said Madam Jones no sympathy what so ever.

"Harry! No please drop the charges," said Ron petrified his eyes wide open and his eyes glazing over.

"We will pay you it back just don't let Ron get arrested" said Arthur.

"I'm not changing my mind, they need to realize what they have done wrong" said Harry sadly. He didn't want to hurt the Weasley's but he had no choice he had to keep himself and his family safe.

"Please Harry" said Ron truly scared now, perhaps he was just trying to get off or not but Harry was taking no chances.

"Take him away" snapped Minister Bones and indeed the Aurors did, straight to Azkaban where he belonged for the next four years.

-----------------0

The Weasley's were scared and ashamed as well as giving in, it seemed Harry really was determined to see them learn their lessons. This time it was Molly who came in, looking tired and angry. The Veritaserum was administered and the truth came out.

"Name?"

"Molly Prewiett-Weasley"

"Age?"

"Forty five"

"Did you ever on any occasion steal money from Harry Potter?"

"Yes" said Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy and Arthur's jaws dropped in shock; Arthur had horror showing on his face.

"When?"

"Every month"

"How did you get it?"

"Headmaster Dumbledore,"

"Why did you get it?"

"For letting my daughter marry Harry"

"You mean you were going to arrange the marriage? Dumbledore was going to force those two to wed?" asked Minister Bones shocked.

"Yes, after the war," said Molly.

"But everyone knows Severus Snape and Harry Potter were in a relationship" said Minister Bones, well mostly everyone it had come out, everyone knew even

Voldemort, he was supposed to have been the one that planned it all.

"Yes arranged, Severus wanted nothing to do with it as far as I am aware. Dumbledore said he would make sure Harry hates Severus after the war and he would marry my Ginny and we would never have to worry again" said Molly.

"How much money have you had?" asked Minister Bones.

"Seven hundred galleons a month since Harry started his first year" said Molly.

"And where is the money?"

"In my privet Prewiett vault,"

"I want that money put into Harry Potter's vault immediately," said Minister Bones, judging by the look on Harry's face that he had no idea as well.

"Wizengamont make a choice" snapped Minister Bones annoyed.

This time the wait was longer, everyone was just getting really impatient before the screen was lowered.

"Have you decided?" asked Minister Bones.

"We have" said Madam Jones.

"Very well" said Minister Bones.

"Guilty…she will have all her assets taken from her to pay him back of anything they may have spent. She will also be sentenced to six years in Azkaban prison" said Madam Jones.

"Very well take her away" said Minister Bones, this day had turned out to be unreal, and she had just arrested two Weasley's on charges of Embezzlement.

She realized Harry was not playing with them, if he had arrested them knowing they had done it…when it came to Dumbledore…she realized he was probably not playing at all.

Dumbledore had really been stealing.

It was a lot to process she shook her head and went for Lunch, they had trials all day, and they would have for a while. All the Death Eaters were still down there, she would not ship them off to Azkaban at the off chance they were guilty. She would test every single one of them and get them sentenced she would never allow someone innocent end up in Azkaban. That made her stomach churn at the very thought.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The trial still continues

There was a long break before they got started, everyone went and got some coffee. Even Harry moved to get something to eat this time, the Wizengamont looked tired out but proud of themselves. They were actually talking about just using Veritaserum from then on so no trial ever took long again.

Plus the added benefit that they would always lock away the true culprits and no one could ever be set up again. The only reason Veritaserum had not been used is because Dumbledore head of the Wizengamont had denied Veritaserum from being used. With Harry demanding it well...people were agreeing it was for the best.

With that they all walked into the court room once again, the members of the Wizengamont and the people there looked refreshed and ready to listen to more.

The reporters looked glad to be back in the room getting more gossip. Their quick quills following them, all smirking and talking wondering what was going to happen next.

Harry was sure as he walked in he heard people in the back betting, he was not sure who they were. He quietly laughed at the antics of teenagers. He had never once been himself. Not really; He was never allowed to be one.

The next person was sent in, strapped to the chair, she looked like she had not slept and had no idea why she was there. She didn't object to the Veritaserum once she saw her father and her brothers there.

"Name?" asked Minister Bones.

"Ginny Weasley" said Ginny.

"Age?"

"Sixteen"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"No"

"Do you know of the supposed arranged marriage between you and Mr. Potter?"

"No" said Ginny her eyes widening even under the affects of Veritaserum.

"What do you think of Harry Potter?"

"I think of him as a friend, a brother and someone I can talk to about things that I can't with my brothers or father"

"Very well…give her the antidote," said Minister Bones in relief. That was the Weasley's done and only two arrested for that she was thankful. Ginny went and joined her family in the courtroom and got updated on the news. She was extremely upset when she realized her mother and brother were arrested but thought they deserved it.

"Bring her in" she yelled once more.

This person struggled all the way not giving in even when they were magically restrained on the chair. The Wizengamont gave loud tutting noises at that, wondering if this person was stupid.

"Name?" was asked.

"Hermione Jane Granger" said Hermione.

"Age?"

"Seventeen"

"Have you ever stolen from Harry Potter?"

"Yes" said Hermione.

"When?"

"Since I was eleven"

"Why?"

"Because I needed money for collage and this was a way to get it, otherwise I would never have befriended Harry Potter. He is a magnet for murder and torture"

"Who gave you the money?"

"Dumbledore"

"Why?"

"For befriending Harry Potter"

A silencing spell was put over the witch as well as a silencing spell and boarding spell over the Wizengamont. Quickly deciding what would be best for the witch, they then removed the spells and the head of the Wizengamont got up.

"What has been decided?" demanded Minister Bones.

"It is been decided that the next of kin will pay up the money that she is owing to Harry Potter and also sentenced to five years in Azkaban prison for embezzlement" said Madam Jones.

"Very well take her away," said Minister Bones.

---------------------------0

After the break most of the people returned but new additions were added, another reporter had come in. As well as a few teachers including McGonagall and

Severus surprisingly. He looked at Harry softly before smiling for a few seconds and sitting down. It was almost as if to say like I'm not going to miss the old fool going down.

Dumbledore was brought in; he looked worse for wear and tired apart from that nothing much. He came in with his head up straight and his eyes still twinkling as always. He nodded his head at the Wizengamont softly and paled when they all just gave him an evil look.

He was sat in a chair; he was surprised when they magically restrained him to it.

"I'm sure there is no need for this, I mean it's all a misunderstanding" protested Dumbledore his eyes still twinkling a little almost still seemed to say 'I know better than you do'

"Administer the Veritaserum," said Minister Bones.

"I protest!" said Dumbledore his face draining of all color, his eyes seem to die right there and then.

"Protest denied," said Madam Jones head of Wizengamont.

The Veritaserum was administered and Minster Bones accepted a piece of paper from Harry. It was obviously a list of questions they were all curious about what kind of questions Harry Potter was wanting asked.

"Name?"

"Albus Dumbledore"

"Age?"

"One hundred and sixty"

"What is Harry Potter to you?"

"A pawn, a tool someone to defeat Voldemort"

Gasps of horror ran the length of the entire courtroom; Harry was the only one who was not really surprised. Even Severus Snape had surprise written all over his face at Dumbledore's statement.

"Why did you leave Harry Potter at the Dursleys?" asked Minister Bones wondering why Harry wanted such a question asked.

"So I could leave him abused and break his spirit before he came to Hogwarts. I wanted him always following me without question. That and the fact that he would see me as a hero for saving him he would look at me as a hero" said Dumbledore emotionlessly.

"You knowingly left a child to be abused and beaten by his family?" asked Minister Bones.

"Yes," admitted Dumbledore.

"Did you steal from Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Ever since Harry Potter was two years old"

"Why?"

"Because I needed the money"

"But you have the Dumbledore fortune"

"I'm not the eldest son, I don't have full control over the vaults, and I can only take so much out a year. The Potter vaults had no such restraint and I used them freely"

"Every penny has been paid back," said Minister Bones.

"Yes, because the Goblin would not accept my bribes"

"Did you ever spell anyone in your Order?" said Minister Bones an eyebrow rose.

"Yes." This caused an up roar with the Order members.

"What did you spell them with?"

"Obedient spell, loyalty and controlling spells."

"Why?" asked Minister Bones shaking her head.

"Because I wanted them following me without question and they do so," said Dumbledore.

"Have you ever had anyone in a controlling spell that would have risked their lives?" Asked Minister Bones.

"Yes twice," said Dumbledore.

"Who and what were the occasions?"

"Severus Snape, first when he was just seventeen years old, I forced him to join the Death Eaters, then join me. I also impelled him to take Harry Potter to Voldemort so the brat would finish the Dark Lord off".

"You used the Imperious Curse?" she said shaking her head.

"Yes,"

"Have you ever used any other Unforgivable Curses?"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The trial comes to an end

"Yes," admitted the Veritaserum drugged man.

This caused an up roar; unable to believe the light sided wizard and hero had used an unforgivable.

"How many times?" asked Minister Bones.

"Too many to count"

"What unforgivable?"

"All three, many times"

"Did you know who the Potter's secret keeper was all this time?" asked Minister Bones another question of Harry Potters.

"Of course I cast the Fedelius spell," said Dumbledore.

"So you know Peter Pettigrew was the one who did it?" asked Minister Bones shocked.

"Yes" he said.

"Why did you never tell anyone?" asked Minister Bones shocked.

"Because Sirius Black would have been freed and free to claim Harry Potter as his own" said Dumbledore.

"No more questions" said Minister Bones she didn't think she could actually say anymore.

"Very well" said Madam Jones quickly silencing the area and using a spell so the others could not read lip what they were saying.

This time it took a while for them to decide, in the end they all decided the silencing spell and blocking spell was removed. They looked tired and most of all betrayed and they were by one of their own.

"Has a decision been made?" Asked Minister Bones.

"There has" said Madam Jones.

"Very well," said Minister Bones waiting for them to continue.

"We have decided that Albus Dumbledore will be given the kiss of death for every crime he has committed," said Madam Jones. Dumbledore who had been looking at them as if he had just been smacked on his hand for dipping into the cookie jar. His eyes widened unable to believe they were actually going to send him for the kiss, he thought he would get community service and be let off. He was Albus Dumbledore after all.

"NO" yelled some of the people, Dumbledore didn't deserved let off that easily.

"I protest," said Harry standing up. Dumbledore's eyes began twinkling once more, so it looked like he still had the boy under control. Severus' eyes widened, was Harry still under Dumbledore's control? He hoped to god he wasn't.

"Do you wish the charges dropped?" Asked Dumbledore's attorney.

"No I protest to the verdict," said Harry, causing Dumbledore to pale several shades. For the first time in his life he showed fear. He was after all being sent to the kiss of death, the Dementors Kiss.

"Very well," said Minister Bones.

"I demand he suffer for what he has done before giving the Dementors kiss! A few months at the most" said Harry.

"Very well what say you?" asked Minister Bones to the Wizengamont.

"It's agreed, five months in Azkaban prison with magical restraints on and then to the kiss" said Madam Jones.

"Very well all agreed?" asked Minister Bones; upon hearing only silence she nodded her head.

The Aurors who took Dumbledore away had strong stomach and minds; they were not like normal Aurors. Normal Aurors could not send people to Azkaban or anything like that. However, these ones did and were strong and even better they didn't care about Albus Dumbledore.

"Bring him in," said Minister Bones.

The man was brought in; black, bald and looking tired but very much scared and fearful.

"Name?" she asked as soon as the Veritaserum was working.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt"

"Age?"

"Forty one"

"Did you use Unforgivables on Harry Potter?" she asked.

"Yes" said Shacklebolt.

"What ones?"

"Cruciatus and Imperious"

"Very well Wizengamont please make a decision," said Minister Bones shaking her head, how many people had wronged Harry Potter under their very noses.

"It's been decided that he will be sent to Azkaban for life, two life sentences" said Madam Jones.

"Very well take him away," said Minister Bones.

There were only a few other trials after that; everyone that had wronged Harry Potter was indeed dealt with.

"I would like to personally apologize to Harry Potter for everything you have gone though. We are sorry we didn't see what was going on and do something about it. You will be compensated with nine million galleons, which will be automatically put into your vaults," said Minister Bones.

"Thank you ma'am" said Harry bowing softly.

"Good, the trials for the day have finally drawn closed," said Minister Bones looking pretty exhausted.

The reporters were all running towards the entrance of the courtroom in minutes. They had the hottest news around, and they were going to type it all up so it was in tomorrow's newspaper.

Severus didn't get up until he was alone with Harry; he walked over cautiously and asked a question.

"Did you read it?" asked Severus sounding hopeful.

"No," said Harry softly.

"Please read it," said Severus, he didn't care that he was begging, he would do anything to have his lover back.

"I will…eventually," said Harry softly.

"Soon please promise me," said Severus looking straight into Harry's eyes.

"Fine I promise to read it soon" said Harry shaking his head, unable to believe he was giving in so easily to Severus all the time. Perhaps it was because he was begging, and Severus had never begged.

-------------------------------0

Harry decided to walk home, and not bother apparating. He needed time to think. Did he really want to give Severus another chance? No. Not after what he done. The man didn't love him.

"Harry!" said a voice from behind him.

"Poppy, how are you?" asked Harry smiling welcoming the woman.

"I'm fine, but its time you had a check up to check on this little one" said Poppy smiling.

"Well you can do it in my home, I'm tired I've been at the trials all day" said Harry.

"Did you get called up! Please tell me you didn't agree to Veritaserum. It harms the baby," said Poppy worried.

"Don't worry, I was not called up" said Harry smiling. He really liked Poppy. She was like the coddling mother he never had.

"Good" said Poppy relaxing.

"Come on in," said Harry as they arrived at his home.

"It's nice," she said as she came in very nicely decorated and everything.

"Yes it is" said Harry sitting down.

"Now let me see you" said Poppy running scans already.

"Would you like too see the child?" asked Poppy.

"Yes" said Harry excitedly.

She let the scan appear on paper and she gasped in delight, Harry wondered what she had seen.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Congratulations Harry! your going to have twins" said Poppy looking delighted.

"Oh" said Harry wide eyes turning to surprise and happiness.

"Harry do you trust me?" asked Poppy.

"Yes" said Harry curiously.

"Then tell me who the father is," said Poppy.

"Severus" said Harry immediately.

"Ah, are you still together?" asked Poppy.

"No, he was using me, Dumbledore told him to so he did," said Harry softly a tear running down his face.

"Oh Harry, that's not true, it can't be…to have a child means that he must love you. That's the only way for powerful men to conceive; through love," said

Poppy cuddling Harry into her.

"Really?" asked Harry believing her, he had no reason to doubt her words.

"Of course! I would never lie to you Harry, he loves you," said Poppy.

"Oh" said Harry; perhaps that was what he was going to find in the diary, that Severus really loved him.

Perhaps tonight he would read it, when Poppy was gone and before he went to bed. Yes, he would read it, if only for his and Severus' sake.


	17. The End

Chapter 17

The End - Happy or not?

Harry indeed did read every single page of the diary. Bursting into sobs or laughs during the entire thing. He stayed up all night reading the witty and loving as well as the saddened heart wrenching entries.

Once he was finished he sighed and put the book down, smiling as he began feeling happier than he ever had in a while. He fell asleep knowing that Severus had loved him from nearly the beginning of the entire relationship they had.

Yawning Harry woke up, looking around he noticed it was three o'clock. Getting up he decided he was very hungry. Getting the ice cream out of the freezer he was just about to sit down and watch the Titanic when the doorbell rang. Cursing he got up and walked to the door and opened it, Ginny was standing there looking very nervous indeed.

"Hello" said Ginny softly.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" asked Harry blinking in surprise.

"I want to talk to you," said Ginny weakly.

"Sure come on in," said Harry shrugging he was surprised any of them were talking to her.

"I don't blame you, you know nor does my family" she said sitting down as Harry went away into the kitchen.

"That's a surprise, I just got your mother and brother arrested!" said Harry almost sarcastically.

"A greedy brother and a mother that would sell me for some money" said Ginny in disgust.

"Here" said Harry handing over raspberry swirl ice cream to her and a spoon.

"Thanks" said Ginny opening her own ice cream tub. She looked at her tub, and then she looked at the tub in Harry's hand. "Why do you have so much Ice cream lying around?"

"'Cause I'm pregnant, and I can't get enough of it right now…" said Harry breezily as he sat down to eat his own.

"You're what?" coughed Ginny swallowing the ice cream awkwardly.

"I'm pregnant" repeated Harry.

"That's what I thought you said. Is it Severus'?" asked Ginny, yeah she knew about their relationship. Most people did of course.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"Are you happy?" asked Ginny looking at Harry's dejected face.

"Of course, If you knew I could get pregnant, why didn't you tell me?" asked Harry looking hurt and lost.

"I thought you already knew Harry," said Ginny looking embarrassed.

"How would I know?" asked Harry.

"You can read you know, plus you have been in the Wizarding world for seven years" said Ginny shaking her head.

"Fair enough," said Harry shrugging his shoulders knowing he had lost that argument if it ever had been one.

"Are you still with Severus?" asked Ginny curiously.

"We have parted ways, I will probably get back with him" said Harry smiling weakly.

"Oh" said Ginny.

"So why did you come anyway?" asked Harry curiously.

"Harry, my family doesn't have much money, and well…my dad can't afford to pay for my school things this year with everything that's happened. I was wondering if you could give me a loan I will give you it back once I have a job" said Ginny pleading.

"Ah" said Harry, right he had taken every penny they had and taken it away.

"Tell you what Ginny, do you know how to de-gnome garden's and plant flowers and cut the grass?" asked Harry.

"Sure" said Ginny frowning wondering why Harry was asking such things. She had been helping her mother for a long time.

"Well then do that for me and I will give you a pay for it" said Harry.

"Why?" Ginny asked shocked, realizing she could actually earn some money during the summer.

"Because I won't be able to do it, and to be honest I don't want to move right now" said Harry sighing softly.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

Harry lifted his top and let Ginny see his bump, he was already showing but what do you expect he was a boy with hardly any stomach. To top it all off he was having twins as well…so it would mean he was showing.

"Wow, how far along are you?" asked Ginny getting off the chair and felt his stomach.

"A Good bit, I'm having twins" said Harry smiling as he put his top down again.

"I'll do it for you" said Ginny nodding.

"I have one question though, why didn't you ask Fred and George they have a joke shop and money" said Harry curiously.

"Because they would want me to be their tester and I don't want that" said Ginny huffing.

"Ah" said Harry smirking; of course the twins were sneaky enough to want to do that. Use their sister as their test subjects; well they would be disappointed that she somehow got money together.

"When do I start?" asked Ginny.

"When ever you like," said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Cool, is it ok if I start tomorrow then?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, just come in I'll know if its you, the wards will tell me I might not be in," said Harry.

"Why?" asked Ginny curiously?

"Going to see Sev" said Harry.

"Ah right goodbye then" said Ginny leaving.

"See you Ginny," said Harry.

The last thing Ginny heard was 'Minister Bones Ministry of Magic' as she left.

-------------------------------------------0

"Ginny where have you been?" asked Arthur.

"To see Harry why?" asked Ginny.

"I've just been given a better job," said Arthur.

"What?" asked Ginny surprised?

"Yeah I'm Minister Bones' new under secretary," said Arthur joyfully.

"Good" said Ginny. Ginny smiled secretly, knowing that it was Harry's doing that had gotten her father the job. She also knew that Harry would not want her telling her father that. Harry was such a good person with an amazing heart. He didn't deserve what her mother and brother had done. She was surprised that Harry wanted anything to do with them really.

"Now no more worries about not being able to get money for school" said Arthur smiling at his only daughter.

"You don't have to worry about that, I've got myself a job," said Ginny smiling.

"What? Where and why did you do that Ginny?" asked Arthur.

"I got a job, Harry is giving me money to do his garden all summer, and because I needed money" said Ginny.

"Well then it can go into your own vault," said Arthur smiling happy for his daughter, she was finally getting the independence she had been wanting. As much as he wanted her to stay his little girl it would not happen.

"Of course," said Ginny.

"I'm sorry about your mother Ginny, I had no idea" said Arthur apologizing for the fifth time.

"Don't be dad, I'm just glad it's all over, and Harry knows that he can trust me now" said Ginny.

"Yes," said Arthur agreeing wholeheartedly. Although he felt a bad heartache in his chest when he thought of her, even though she had done this he still loved her. Always would, but there was nothing he could do but get on with his life now, and be thankful she had not manipulated all their children into her way of thinking.

-------------------------------------------------0

"Ah can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked McGonagall stiffly.

"Can I see Severus please" asked Harry.

"Go find him, you know where he stays" said McGonagall sniffing at him before going away.

"I'm sorry you lost your boyfriend," said Harry.

That stopped McGonagall dead in her tracks, Harry continued walking. Yes he knew they were together. He had watched on the map as they occasionally slept together in the same bloody bed. The dots had been touching each other for god sakes! So he did indeed know about their little secret.

--------------0

"Come in" snapped a familiar roughened voice.

Harry frowned. He was knackered after his trip down to the dungeons. All he could think was that Severus didn't sound very good at all. Was their break-up affecting Severus more than he thought?

Harry opened the door he was not prepared for the sight that met his eyes.

The man's once perfect quarters were now littered with empty beer and whiskey bottles. Clothes lying all over the place dirty, and the place was dirty as well, its obvious the house elves had not been down that's for sure.

"Harry" said Severus sitting up from where he had been slumped.

"God sakes Severus" said Harry, Severus had a beard; he had never seen the man with a beard he had obviously not shaved in a while. He stank as well, god he needed a bath and badly. His hair was greasier if you could believe it than Harry had ever seen it before, he knew it was greasy because of the potion fumes. This was a natural greasy hair that had not been washed in weeks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked drunk, he had a bottle of whiskey in his hand as well.

"I read the diary," said Harry coming over.

"Ah, and you want to chuck it in my face? Well go ahead I won't stop you" slurred Severus.

Harry shook his head and went for Severus' private stock and took out the correct potion Severus needed. Holding the man's nose he forced the potion down the Severus' throat, he eventually drank it needing to breathe.

"Harry I'm sorry" said Severus going red unable to believe he had spoken like that.

"It's fine Severus, just please go shower and get changed into something clean" said Harry.

"I um…I need to clean this" said Severus getting up.

"NO, go have a shower, now" said Harry.

"Ok" said Severus he was not going to argue he stunk.

------------------0

While Severus was having his shower Harry asked Dobby to get a few house elves in and clean the man's quarters. So Harry could safely say the place was clean and in its normal condition in a couple of minutes.

"Here you go Harry Potter sir," said Dobby.

"Thank you Dobby, make sure it's all cleaned and hung up in Severus' wardrobe please" said Harry.

"Of course sir and I will also be saying its nice to be seeing you again Harry Potter sir, we also hear that Dumbly's a bad man, and you took him down!" said Dobby.

"That I did Dobby, bring a big meal and a tea as well as pumpkin juice for Severus right away" said Harry.

"Yes sir" said Dobby finally popping away.

--------------------------0

Dobby was back with a meal ten minutes later, two huge plates of dinner not just one he had requested. As well as a whole pitcher of pumpkin juice. All he said before he apparated out was that.

"Harry Potter needs to eat more".

Severus came out of the shower dressed in a shirt and trousers he had no robes that were clean.

"Much better" said Harry smiling seeing that the beard was gone and the hair was not greasy.

"Eat" said Harry as they both began eating their meals.

------------------------0

"Why are you here Harry?" asked Severus sounding hopeful, it didn't reach his eyes. Severus knew how to hide his emotions too well, but Harry knew that

Severus wanted him back.

"I want to give us another chance," said Harry his hands trembling slightly.

"You do?" asked Severus his eyes wide, this time he could not stop the hope reaching his eyes.

"Yes" said Harry.

Severus came around and hugged Harry for all he was worth before showing how much he wanted Harry as he kissed him. He must have noticed how tired Harry was because he led them though to the room. Severus himself was tired as well.

Harry was asleep before his head even touched the pillow, snuggling into the warm body behind him. Severus pressed his hand flat against Harry's stomach, closed his eyes and whispered into the night.

"I won't ever let either of you down or go, I'll never betray you. You are my world from now on Harry Potter and you too little one…I love you both more than anything else. I just wished I had the guts to say that while you were awake Harry," said Severus. Kissing the side of his lover's neck he soon fell asleep as well. Severus was at peace for the first time in his life. He had no worries about Voldemort, Dumbledore or even his duties. He was free to live his life with Harry by his side; an ending he never imagined but wanted so very much.

Together they made some picture lying on the bed, Severus cuddling into Harry. Harry curled into Severus, smiling and the lines of stress were slowly beginning to fade away. Peace was finally able to embrace those two figures that had been through too much.

They would live, and learn to love each other once again. That my friends is a story for another time.


End file.
